


Alice in Mecha-land

by sarsa



Category: A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, potential smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarsa/pseuds/sarsa
Summary: Alternate Ending/Gigolo Joe Ending to A.I. Artificial Intelligence.She saved him from death's door at the eleventh hour, calling him a man, not a mecha. Calling his kind, people, not machines. Insisting above all that he owed her nothing, and filled with hope that one day he would understand the chance she wanted him to have.This journey that started with a boy named David, leads to an evolution within a late generation lover bot's mind that comes full circle at the end of days when he realizes the complexities of love and the human condition is something that mecha's can learn, that has ripples that extend until the end of days.And the love began with a woman named Alice.
Relationships: Gigolo Joe/Original Female Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Savior at the Eleventh Hour

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I have absolutely 0 explanation as to why I am obsessed/fixated with this movie or why I decided to write a self indulgent fic to give Joe a happy ending. (Well I say happy but it's, not totally happy WHOOPS.) I stopped questioning myself a long time ago.  
> If, for some reason, someone out there enjoys this. well, then. I did a good job at least. will it be finished? hell if i know.  
> like i said, totally self indulgent fic, is it mary sue? idk i don't care i wrote what i wanted to write  
> i've written like 9k words already, and i'm gonna split what i have up into chapters! hurray!

He was sitting there in the cold, not that he could feel it, police station, idly tapping his feet against the concrete floor, whistling to himself. He knew, deep down- programming aside, that his end was soon near, the handcuffs on his wrists harsh reminders. In the back of his mind, he only wished that perhaps, David had fulfilled his purpose, and that he had helped.

  
His _own_ purpose was about to forever be extinguished. 

  
So Joe, also known as Gigolo Joe, sat there, unblinking and resigned to the fact he knew no matter how much he had tried to run, it would eventually catch up to him. He had escaped it once at the Flesh Fair, but fate did not slow down for Mechas. It was always inching, crawling behind them, waiting to catch them and devour those who had dared to be created by man's hand. 

  
The door swung open, and his pristine face swiveled to look at who was entering, who would be the one to hand down his sentence ( _death_ ) without a single ounce of pity.   
  
"And I am telling you, to release him into my custody, this minute. He is not a murderer, and we have a confession, and all the evidence points directly at the woman's husband. You know, _the one who confessed_."   
If he had the capacity, the desire to blink, he would have, but instead he simply cocked his head exactly nine degrees to the right, and stared blankly at the blonde-haired woman who was arguing with the police man, and despite her diminutive size was able to keep up with the burly man.  
  
"Again, if you do NOT release this man-"  
  
"You mean Mecha?"  
  
"This _MAN_ , into my custody, immediately, you are going to be in a whole WORLD of pain, mister," she moved to stand between the officer and him, crossing her arms and tapping her heeled boots impatiently, and he could smell, drifting from her, the most delicious scent- and he could name the perfume instantly - _Dior_ , he thought after briefly going through his list of common perfumes worn by women, before his eyes moved to her blonde hair, and had he not been handcuffed to the table, he swore he would have lifted a hand up to touch it gently.  
  
"Look lady, you want to be responsible for him? Fine. You're right, we got the other guy in custody and a full confession. He still stole-"  
  
"I will pay for the fines, on behalf of him. Now, if you will *release* this client to me, we can get this shitstorm over with, and you and your pals don't lose your badges for gross incompetence."  
  
The officer scoffed, looking away, "Oh begging your pardon, miss. Sorry we didn't do our due diligence over one _fucking_ Mecha," he moved, taking out a set of keys and unlocking Joe's handcuffs and roughly taking them off and tossing them to the side, "Here you are, one fuckbot at your service, keep him out of trouble, you mechafucker." The police officer offered one last laugh as he left, "I'll let YOU explain to him what happened, not my fuckin problem anymore."   
  
The woman watched as he left, arms still crossed until the door slammed shut before she turned on her heel to look at Joe with a much softer expression and smile, extending a hand to him, "Hello, my names Alice- I am um, a lawyer, and a private detective of sorts. I... um- I-"  
  
Joe tilted his head, taking the offered hand and shaking it, bringing the hand up to his lips to gently kiss as he maintained eye contact, "Why?" he asked simply, no other words or questions coming to mind - not even his programming protocol when faced with a potential client.  
  
He watched as the telltale sign of emotional response to his hand kiss as it rose to her cheeks, blood coloring the skin as she flushed, pulling the hand away, "Why what?"  
  
"Why did you save me?" he asked, "As the police offer so crudely put it, I am just... a simple 'fuckbot' though I admit, I would have preferred my actual name, and perhaps a more suitable moniker. Lover mecha, Sex worker. I am what I am, and I hold no shame... but-" he smiled, doing a small tap with his feet, and extending his hand out to her, "I am... the best at what I do, and none can take that from me. But still. Why?"  
  
She laughed a bit at him, shaking her head before smiling as she answered, "...How about I answer as we get out of this place?" she asked, "You've been released into my custody, and you don't have to come with me... you're free to return to your work, if you'd like. But, if you'd like to... recharge so to speak, I've a free room in my apartment."  
  
She beckoned him forth, this Alice, holding out her hand which he took, gently into his as she led him out of the room and back out into the free world, as a free man.   
  
"That's another thing," he said as they moved into the bustling city of Rouge, "You insisted on calling me a man, not a mecha-" he moved in front of her, walking backwards without a seemingingly any care, "Who... are you exactly?"  
  
"I told you, my name is Alice. I guess... you could call me... a mecha rights... activist?" she said, shrugging, "I um, do my best to help... people. You. People like you- ugh I hate even saying it like that, but it's the truth. You were obviously framed, obviously, there were fingerprints everywhere, and your client had been dead for hours before you showed up. But _per fucking usual_ , just blame the hastily put in a bad place man who just so happens to be a mecha."   
  
"Hmm.." Joe stopped, tilting his head again before moving up close to her, faces inches apart, "And then... you decided to help me. Because you have a soft spot for mechas. What was the term he said again? A mecha-fucker?"  
  
She shook her head, a blush crawling to her face again, "Please, it's really not like that. I just- don't believe in... the cruelty that mankind has stooped too. Those who do not learn from the past are doomed to repeat it and all that. It's even worse when you consider mankind gave birth to you all, and this is how we treat- treat the children of mankind as a whole? I can't stand it-"   
  
Alice stopped, taking a moment to cover her mouth, hazel eyes looking at him silently for a moment before she wiped at her mouth and sighed, "Sorry, I can get a bit heated. My point is, just because you're a mecha doesn't mean you don't deserve due process and all that fun human shit."  
  
He stared at her, unblinking in the neon lights of Rouge City, face unreadable as the shadows and lights cast about his face and she shifted uneasily on her heels, before he broke into laughter, a smile on his face, "Well then, however can I pay you back for your services? Did his words ring true?" he smiled as he leaned close to her, "I can charge half pri-"  
  
She shook her head, laughing herself now as she ducked beneath his arms, "No. Not that I haven't heard of your famed services, Gigolo Joe... but, I would- I don't want to take advantage of you. Or your programming," she looked back at him, eyes twinkling in the lights, "My reward is simply... knowing I helped you," she beckoned at him again, "Did you want a place to stay or not? It might be best for you, wait until your names cleared in the streets a bit?"  
  
He stared at her again, simply stared, unblinking at this curiosity of a woman, thinking back on his words to David only days ago.  
  
**_They hate us you know._**  
  
But now he was faced with one who did not, one who seemed to have no ulterior motives. Clearly not one of the mecha freaks, who jumped at any chance to take advantage of mechas in their fetishistic fervor. _I don't want to take advantage of you_. What human had ever said that to him?   
  
He took one step forward, and she smiled at him again... and he took the rest, taking her hand in his as she lead him away. 

* * *

Her apartment was, shockingly, normal- all things considered. Modest, with no mecha servants to be seen. A relatively simple TV, couch, table. Even the kitchen showed no real signs of extreme comfort that most humans had grown accustomed to in the age of mecha.   
  
He slid into the apartment after her, eyes still wide and unblinking as she switched on the lights, offering him a small smile, "It's um, not much. But- I mean, I know you... likely don't sleep, but there's a spare bedroom down that hallway. You can rest- or just, you know... um contemplate things, I suppose in there. If there's anything you need," she turned to face him, hazel eyes looking over him carefully, "Just... let me know. I'll do my best to get it for you."  
  
He nodded slowly, still eyeing how quaint her apartment was for one described as a 'mecha-fucker', half expecting something to jump out at him, before turning on a swivel to look at her with a smile, "Can I not persuade you to allow me to take me into your bed?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as music began to softly croon out of him, before he took her hand into his, and twirled her around and into his arms.  
  
"I- um..." she quickly disentangled herself from his arms, brushing her skirt off with a faint dusting of color across her cheeks, "L-Like I said, Joe- I don't- it's not- it's not that I don't appreciate it," she smiled at him gently, moving forward to brush at his lapels, "But... If I were... to ever, actually, a 'fuck a mecha' as so many people accuse me of already," she looked up at him, moving to rub a smear of dirt off his face, "I'd... want it to be their choosing. I don't... I told you. I know it's... in your programming to offer but I just..." her voice grew soft, "I'd want you to do it for your own pleasure, not just mine. And not the pleasure that someone else typed into you. I think it might be possible but- until then... just knowing you're free and alive, that's enough for me."  
  
He watched as she pushed herself off him with the same sweet smile that made him... was it uneasy? What was the thing thing it made him... feel? It was unlike any of the smiles that his clients had ever given him and it settled into his wires like the heaviest of weights upon him. He tilted his head swiftly again, cutting the music and crossing his arms as he stared at her, green eyes blinking as she continued.  
  
"If you'd like, I can get your clothes dry-cleaned tomorrow," she said, taking down her ponytail and rolling her neck, "I uh, but I don't... have anything else for you to wear... mm... I'll go and grab something else for you- if you're staying that is."  
  
"I... am. I think." he followed after her, "You don't have to do that, I should- have some units still stored in the bank-"  
  
She laughed as she shook her head, "Uh, still working on that actually, friend. Getting them to unfreeze your accounts is more of a hassle surprisingly then getting you off the hook for murder. Banks are worse than actual murder. But really, it's no problem. Just... let me help you."  
  
"What is the catch," he asked, quickly darting in front of her and leaning against the wall, his other hand moving to tweak her nose with a single finger, "There is always... a catch. I asked earlier why, and you gave me an answer, but I still-"  
  
"There's no catch," she said, huffing as she looked at him, "You need help. I want to give it. There is no catch. I realize it's odd for a human to give a shit about you, but- I do. I'm not going to... double cross you, or, trick you. I don't want anything, I just, want you to be... to be given the same chance as anyone else. If I could, I'd be at every Flesh Fair there is, shutting them down. And one day I might. But until then, it's the least I can do to help out people like you."  
  
_People. Man. Why does she-  
_  
"N-Now, if you don't mind... I am... quite tired," she said, once more ducking beneath his arms, "So I'm going to catch some Z's, but I'll um, get up early. We can grab you some clothes and drop off your suit at the dry cleaners. Does that work for you?"   
  
He nodded slowly, unblinking still as he didn't even turn to look at her, "Yes. Well, if I am still here in the morning..."  
  
He paused, waiting for her answer, waiting for some sign-  
  
"...I hope you will be," she said softly, "I know it's strange, and I know despite your inclination in your programming to trust humans, you're still probably deep down wondering when the other shoe will drop, but I promise... I really just want to help."  
And then her door was closed, and he turned to look at where she had been standing before looking over at the darkened room she had said would be his.  
  
The moon was in the window, bright and shining onto him. Real. He stepped forward, and into the chair that sat next to the bed neatly made up.   
  
He had much to think about while she slept.


	2. A Glimmer

Joe heard her door open early in the morning, 5:06am to be precise, but he didn't move from his seat, listening as she began what he presumed was her morning routine. The bathroom door closed and the sound of the shower turned on, and at 6:13am she emerged- the intoxicating scent of her bathing soaps wafting in to his room as a small smile arose to his face. Part of him, the programming urged him to get up, find her in her towel and seduce her. But he stayed in his chair, rigid and holding onto the arms as he waited for her to emerge from her room once more.   
  
She did, at 6:46am, and as she passed his room, she smiled at him, tilting her head to look at him quizzically, "I know you don't eat or drink, but would you like to join me in the kitchen? At the very least I can offer some company while I wake up with some coffee. You don't have to be alone in here."  
  
He stood up immediately, crossing the room with a genial smile and stride offering his arm to her, "Shall we?" he asked.  
  
Alice raised a brow at the offered arm, scoffing slightly as she moved to walk down the hallway, "Joe, really... you can- relax? Around me? It's not- the whole... seductor thing, you can relax around me. I mean, if you need to go out and find clients, you can. I won't stop you, but... you can always come back here, and not put on the show you have to do every day with your clients."  
  
He stood there for a moment, staring down at his refused arm before quickly stepping after her and sliding into the seat opposite her in the breakfast nook as he watched her begin to make coffee, "I actually... want to..."  
  
"Want to what?" she asked idly, stirring creamer now into her coffee, taking a moment to lick the spoon before leaning over the counter to look at him, hazel eyes studying him carefully.  
  
He glanced away, looking at the clock on the wall, it's gentle ticking being the only sound before green eyes turned to face her hazel ones, unblinking as he spoke, "I would like to stay. With you. For the time being of course, as you said, time for for my name to clear up in the cities, and I would of course be grateful for your help... your ownership to keep my name in the clear."  
  
She waggled the spoon in front of him, shaking her head, "First things first, I don't own you. You've been given a second lease on life. So don't squander it. I never want to own you Joe, and I'd be mightily displeased if you went in search of someone else-" she paused, sighing and rubbing at her eyes, "Of course I can't stop you-"  
  
"I don't want that. It's either you or bust as they say," he said idly, tracing a circle on the countertop, "I could go back to the Agency, but well, they were not exactly keen to protect me as you were. So I am not keen to go back to them."  
  
Alice smiled at him, tapping the spoon on the counter briefly before tossing it into the sink, "Well, I suppose that's a start," she said, "Now, how about we uh, get you some new clothes, yes? Not that your suit isn't dashing but uh, it reeks to high hells."

* * *

They arrived back to the apartment hours later, with clothes for both him and her. Alice, upon entering the home, fell against the couch with a sigh, dropping the bags at her sides, "I would call that a successful trip," she said dropping an arm against her eyes, "How about you, Joe? What is it they say? What do you know Joe?"  
  
He slid into the apartment, turning on his heel and closing the door and locking it, "I would say so," he said, smoothing down his new clothes, before quickly and methodically moving to sit beside her, "Thank you," he said softly, moving to gently take her arm off her face, gently kissing each finger as she watched with a bemused expression, "No one has ever treated me... quite like you."  
  
She laughed, pulling her arm away, "That. Tickles, Joe," she said, eyeing him carefully, though there was a twinkle in her eye and a smile still graced her face, "And I'm glad you had... fun? Did you? Have fun that is? I know it's not endless sex in the district but..."  
  
He stared at her, cocking his head slightly as his mind whirred with thoughts. Had he had fun? He took a moment as he struggled to process it in the terms she had put it in.  
"Yes." he finally said, looking at her with a smile, "I had... fun. With you. Did you? Have fun with me? I admit, it is... odd to have done all of this without- without-"  
  
"Without sex being part of the contract?" she asked, pulling off her heels and tossing them aside and curling up on the couch, "Sorry to disappoint, but it takes more than one date to get me into bed. Many men have tried, all have been disappointed."  
  
He gave her a smirk at that, leaning back in, closely as he could- feeling her breath against his face hitch slightly, "Ah, but I am not a man, I am a mecha-"  
  
She pulled away, hands going to her cheeks as she swallowed, "So says you," she mumbled, "But right now, you're more man than you know..."  
  
He pulled away, laughing slightly, "Am I? Am I truly?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking at her, "How so?"  
  
She brought her legs up, curling them beneath her before leaning down to rummage through the shopping bags to look at the things she had bought, "Were I any other woman," she said, bringing up a blouse to hold against her chest, "I probably would have bit at the seduction just to get you off my ass, like so many women do with actual men."  
  
"I can guarantee that it would be unlike any real man, you would be left satisfied," he said with a wink, "And unlike real men, I am programmed to provide aftercare- it's never a fuck and go with Gigolo Joe."  
  
She stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter, the blouse falling onto her lap as she leaned over in giggles, wiping at her eyes. He sat there, staring at her, tilting his head slightly in confusion, smile still on his face as he watched.  
  
"S-Sorry, just... that last bit- g-gave me the case of the giggles. I'm sorry Joe, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at whoever... thought that-" she shook her head, looking over at him with a kind smile, "That last bit, it just... who thought that- that would. The rhymes... they really get me sometimes."  
  
"It... gets you?" he asked, "So then... my charm is working on you? I admit I was beginning to get a bit worried you would never catch on..."  
  
Alice held up her hands, shaking her head while giggling again, "No, no- just- you make me laugh is all. Sorry Joe, like I've said... you- you just want to have sex with me because it's in your programming. It wouldn't be right for me to take advantage. I hope... I hope one day you can understand that."  
  
He didn't.   
  
He stared at her for a few moments, before she shifted uneasily beneath his gaze and let out a small yawn, "I um-"  
  
"You should rest," he finally said, looking away from her and to the bags that were his, "You've done a lot today... and I can tell you're tired. So go rest. I'm going to look through my things and... think tonight."  
  
She smiled at him gently, getting up and picking up her bags, pausing for a moment before leaning over and giving him a soft kiss on the forehead, "Thank you Joe. I know you probably... don't get it. It's probably confusing. But thank you for at least listening."  
  
He nodded stiffly, offering up a smile of his own up at her, "Of course," he said, before looking down, unable to watch as she softly padded down the hallway, not even moving after he heard her door gently shut. 

* * *

It had been three weeks. Or more precisely, 24 days, nearly a whole month since Gigolo Joe as he had been known, had come to live with Alice in her small apartment in Rouge City.   
  
On the fifteenth night, she had begun to sleep with her door open.   
  
And it was on this night, the twenty-fourth, that he heard her cry.   
  
It was soft at first, but that didn't matter to Joe, sitting where he always sat in the room she had given him, in the chair beneath the endless moonlight. He could hear it, quiet as it was, her soft cries, moans that were not the sexual ones he heard so often in his life, but ones of quiet terror. He debated inwardly for six minutes on whether or not he should get up, before he realized the crying had grown louder, and he could hear her beginning to toss back and forth in her bed.   
  
She was having a nightmare.   
  
He got up quickly at that, moving swiftly down the hallway before pausing in front of her door, unsure now that he was standing there if she would want him to comfort her. She had deflected all his seduction attempts, leaving him frustrated. Rejection had occured often for him, but not like this. Usually it was " _Fuck off mecha freak._ " or _"I'd never fuck a mecha, I'm human. I want Flesh, not bolts and metal."_  
  
That was rejection he could handle, rejection he could instantly file away as someone to not approach ever again. But Alice was different, gently letting him down, telling him it wouldn't be right for them to have sex out of a desire to let him choose who he wanted to be with, a direct counter to the programming instilled in him. It had led to confusing night time inner thoughts, such as the one now - unsure as to what she desired now as she lay there gently crying in her sleep.  
  
He wanted to comfort her.   
  
Not because of his programming, but because she was laying there, pillow soaked in tears, the gentle woman who had saved him, now needed her own comfort. She had shown him nothing but kindness in his time here. He wanted to reach out, and offer her gentle comfort in return. His programming had nothing to do with it, he realized as he looked at her sleeping form. He simply... wanted this. Perhaps more than he had ever wanted anything instilled inside him.  
She let out a cry, curling up against a pillow, followed by a choked sob, and that broke him out of his reverie, and he moved swiftly towards the bed, kneeling down beside it as he moved away strands of wet hair from her face as he gently stroked her cheek to coax her awake.   
  
"Alice?" he whispered, "Alice... you're dreaming... wake up..."  
  
She shifted slightly, eyes squeezing shut as she let out a shaky sigh, moving her face from side to side before her eyes blinked open, "J...Joe?" she whispered, voice hoarse from both sleep and tears, "I-..." Her eyes moved around, adjusting to the dark before they landed on his face, "I'm sorry... did I- wake- disturb you?"  
  
Joe shook his head, smiling at her softly, fingers brushing her blonde hair away, "No. I was just worried about you," he said quietly, "I could hear you crying. I wanted to make sure you were alright..." he paused, tilting his head slightly, "That is... alright, yes? I promise, this- I am not trying to-"  
  
She shook her head slowly, "No," she whispered back, "I can tell you weren't. Even you have a certain sense of decorum," she finished with a small laugh, "I'm sorry if I- did I... worry you?"   
  
He thought for a moment, his brain attempting to solidify what his synapses were struggling to connect with, before nodding slowly, "Yes. I was. I was worried about you."  
  
His answer was simple, and he looked at her face quietly for signs of what she thought of his answer, before she smiled at him gently, "I'm sorry then. I'm okay now... I think..."   
  
"You think?"   
  
She looked down at her blanket, fingers squeezing the edge of it slightly, before nodding, "I- yes..."  
  
"You think. That's not a sign of surety-" he paused for a second, his hand moving to gently touch her fidgeting fingers, "If you would like- I can stay in here with you. For as long, or as little as you'd like-" he smiled, before holding his hands up in front of him, "And absolutely no funny business, mecha's honor."  
  
She giggled a bit, still under a haze of disturbed sleep, but quieted after a moment, "No I'll- I'll be okay..." she said finally, nodding as if trying to convince herself.   
  
He took a moment, staring at her with those same unblinking pale emerald eyes before nodding and standing up, feeling a surge of an odd emotion settle into him. What was that? That made a weight settle into his internal chips and wires as he stood up as though it was weighing him down?   
  
"Of course. But if you do need me, you know where to find old Gigolo Jo-"  
  
She stopped him mid-sentence as she grabbed onto his sleeve, voice diminutive and small, nearly childlike as silent tears fell from her face again, "I was lying..." she said softly, "Will you? Stay with me? I feel guilty for asking but... but I-"  
  
In a flash he had knelt beside her again, wiping at her face, the weight in him being instantly lifted and replaced with a fluttering that made him wonder if the whiplash he was experiencing meant he long overdue for maintenance or was this... was this what she-  
  
He shoved the thoughts aside, smiling at her, "Why feel guilty? I asked, not because I- I should have. But because... because..." Why had he asked? Because he wanted too. She had not offered him any money, not a single cent - quite the opposite, he had begun to owe her a debt considering the clothes, the apartment- and yet despite there being absolutely no monetary exchange from her to him, he wanted to comfort her. He wanted to hold her in his arms until she fell asleep against him, quietly and without fear.  
  
"Because I wanted too," he finally said, voice quiet as he looked at her, "I wanted to come in here and hold you. And- and before you say another word, do not forget you have not paid me anything. And I do not want it. I just want... to lay here with you."  
  
"Really?" she asked softly, reaching over to touch his face tenderly, "Truly?"  
  
"Yes. Truly," he said just as softly, leaning into her touch, resisting the urge to kiss each of her fingertips, instead just kissing them all at once, briefly before pushing himself up, "Give me just one moment, yes? I will be right back, promise."  
  
She nodded, pulling back the blanket, "I'll be here," she said quietly, "Um just- come in, into bed that is."  
  
He smiled, giving her a small two fingered salute before turning on his heel and walking back to his room quickly. Alice laid in bed, watching the doorway after he left, mulling over the exchange they just had, biting her lip as she waited for his return, wondering if it was really alright for her to ask this of him.  
  
He returned quickly, sliding a bit on the wooden floors, offering a slight smile as he strode back into the room, wearing what appeared to be-  
  
She brought a hand up to her mouth, trying not to laugh but giggles still escaped her, "I bought those- I didn't think you'd notice... but you're actually wearing _them_ -"  
  
He had in fact noticed the pair of dark jade plaid pajamas, a match to her pink ones, buried beneath the numerous other clothing they had gotten when he had first arrived. He had found it oddly pleasing that she had gotten them for him, briefly wondering if they had mixed them up with her things, but upon reading the label had realized they were in fact made for men. He had been confused about why she had snuck them in, bought them for him, but he was happy to indulge her now that she had finally invited him into her bed. Granted, it was not for sex, far from it- and part of him, part of him was okay with this. Overly okay with it in fact which drew surprise out of him, and rarely, if ever, did his programming allow surprise or shock.  
  
He slid into bed next to her, and she threw the blanket over him before hesitating a moment at him offering his side to her.   
"Do you want me to leave, Alice?" he asked quietly before she shook her head, scootching over to him, keeping her arms curled against her chest- and he noted her breathing had become unsteadied by their close proximity, and began to gently stroke her upper arm to soothe her.  
  
"No..." she said, voice filling again with sleep, as her body began to lose the rigidness of her nerves, "Please don't..."  
  
He nodded, placing a single soft kiss against the top of her head, "I won't then. I'll stay."   
  
She shivered slightly, screwing her eyes closed as she let out a deep breath, allowing herself to relax against him and he felt a surge of... odd relief flood his circuits as he felt her body loosen against him. He thought perhaps he should play his music, as he always did for women, for his clients.   
  
But she wasn't his client.   
  
Instead he hummed softly against her, smiling a bit as he felt her body relax further, her breathing evening out as sleep once again claimed her, the smallest of smiles gracing her face.   
As the night went on, she had curled up closer to him, murmuring in her sleep as her arm moved to cross his chest, a leg hooking against his and he felt an odd sensation cross him as he looked at her sleeping form. He didn't move at all however, except to tighten his grip on her and hold her closely against him when he felt her whimper, whispering softly to her when she seemed to stir restlessly until she calmed.   
  
When she awoke that morning, he was still there, as he had been during the night, waiting for the moment when her eyes would open, blinking at him slowly as she yawned the last bit of sleep away.   
"Good morning Alice," he said tenderly, brushing aside her hair as he had done the night before, "Did you sleep better?"  
  
She smiled at him, nodding against the crook of his arm that she was curled up into, "...Sorry- about this..." she murmured, "I didn't- I didn't mean to disrupt you... I um, I thought- I thought that the nightmares were over but-" she laughed, nervousness evident, "But apparently not."   
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked, tilting his head at her, "I can listen..."  
  
She shook her head, pushing herself up and stretching, "No, I'd rather not..." she murmured, "I'm... going to go take a shower. Um," she laughed slightly, realizing again that he had worn the pajamas she had gotten him, "Feel free to- to change out of those. You didn't have to wear them."  
  
He glanced down at the pajamas, chuckling slightly to himself as his fingers moved over the buttons, "I quite like them actually. They suit me," he paused, before turning to look at her, "If you would like me to sleep with you again, I think they would work quite nicely. Or if you would prefer-" A wolfish grin appeared on his face as he flung the covers off, standing up and offering her a pose, twirling around for her, "I can always sleep in the nude-"  
  
She laughed at that, leaning over to grab a pillow and tossing it at him, shaking her head, "No! No, absolutely not. The pajamas will do fine-"  
  
"So then you want me to come in again tonight?" he asked, moving around the bed to be in front of her, hands moving to her shoulders, gently rubbing her shoulders with his thumbs, "I don't mind, a... Joe a day keeps the nightmares at bay?"   
  
She smiled, looking away from him, blonde hair drifting in front of her face, leaving her expressions unreadable before nodding, "...I think, that'd be okay. If it's what you want-" she turned now, expression clear as day, hazel eyes set sternly at him, "ONLY if it's what you want, Joe. I'm a big girl, I can handle nightmares."  
  
He looked at her, clear green eyes searching her face for any sort of hidden emotions written on her face, searching for some clear command to tell him to stay. But there wasn't one. And he had his answer already, one that sparked a light in his head.  
"I want too," he said, moving a hand from her shoulders to her cheeks, gently brushing her skin, "I... want too."  
  
"What- what would it make you feel?" she asked softly, eyes unflinching as she studied him, watching him, not moving away from his touch.  
  
What would it make him feel? Of course he had many answers to the question of "how was I in bed?" but they were often phrased after sex, and even if it was simply a question of laying in bed next to his clients post-coitus it was always "You're wonderful, you're perfect, you are a god-dess and you deserve to feel a man in bed next to you all night long-"   
  
But none of that was needed, necessary, or even relevant to the complexity of how he had felt the entire night laying beside her and watching her sleep peacefully beside him. It had confused him at first, the urge to watch her sleep. Normally when clients fell asleep in his arms he laid there still, going over in his head his next appointments, what to say when they woke up, how he'd dress for the next part he'd play, so on and so forth. But never did he give thought to the way the women in his arms felt, how good it felt to have her pressed up against him, breathing against in him soft gentle breaths, how... it what had it made him feel? Some sense of pleasure to see her crinkle her nose as she slept, how she had slid her arm across his chest, feeling her toes curl against his leg.   
  
"It would... make me happy, Alice," he said finally, in the split second it took for his processing to reach that conclusion, "I would like it very much if I could... spend the nights with you. Even if you are sleeping. I want to be there, next to you. If you're comfortable with it."  
  
She relaxed at this, before nodding, "Alright, then that's fine... as long as it's what you want. I'm going to go shower now." She lingered for a moment, before quickly turning to hide her flushed cheeks and making her way out of the room.   
  
Joe stood there for a moment, head tilted as he processed this turn of events, finding it surprising that he had no desire to chase after her, or make any attempt at seduction, rather instead a different thought popped into his head.  
  
He wanted to make her breakfast.   
  
Joe stood there for a moment, surveying her room for the first time completely, eyeing the little details that made it lived in, noting with some smug satisfaction, the Dior perfume that sat on her vanity. He had been right, that first night they had met. With this thought in mind, he swiveled on his feet, moving to make the bed with a flourish before making his way to the kitchen.   
  
Cooking was one of his many, side-talents. Some clients enjoyed overnight stays with the added benefit of the man that was better than a man making them breakfast in bed without the corny unoriginal joke of "how do you like your eggs cooked? Scrambled or fertilized?" There would be no fertilization from Gigolo Joe, never at all. The fluid that was pumped in his sexual organs was a specially designed liquid to give the sensation without the worry for those who wanted the full deal.   
  
He strolled down the hallway, whistling to himself as he did so, pausing only briefly by the bathroom door, taking in the briefest of whiffs at the delicious smells of Alice's soaps filled his senses before continuing his path to the kitchen. He knew Alice rarely, if ever, ate a proper breakfast, mostly opting to drink her coffee and chat with him. But that didn't mean there wasn't anything with which to cook, and after a brief moment of scrounging in the cupboards he ended up with... cereal. And milk. It wasn't the best meal, hardly a meal at all. And he made a mental note that once he was able to leave the apartment at more length, with money at his disposal he would fill the refrigerator with more adequate food for a young woman.  
  
But still, he dutifully poured the cereal into a bowl, keeping the milk at the ready - know that too would be used for her coffee, and waited patiently for her to come out, arms crossed, smile on his face.   
She came out approximately thirteen minutes later, wearing her pajamas again but drying off her hair with a smile as she approached the kitchen nook, "What's this?" she asked laughing, moving to slide into a seat, "Is this... breakfast?"  
  
"Ish," he said, sliding the bowl over to her and carefully measuring out the milk before twirling on his heels and grabbing the freshly made coffee, pouring it and stirring in the milk and handing it over, "You did not exactly have many choices, dear. But when in a pinch, there is nothing I cannot do to please a lady."  
  
She hid a giggle behind her hand, nodding as she took the bowl over, "Sorry. I typically don't have much time in the morning to eat breakfast before getting over to the office. Moreso now as the bank and your former agency are being real bitches."  
  
"I'm sorry. You know, I don't- I can just... go out and make more money."  
  
"Mm-mm-" she said said, waggling her spoon as she swallowed her cereal, "That money is yours Joe. The agency can stick their shit back up their ass. The things I've found out, the way they treat you guys, nope. Na-uh. I'm getting you that money. After that... well, you'll have to find another agency... if you still want to work. But- at least you'll... be sort of self sufficent. But speaking of, I'm working from home today. Claire's coming over, and we're gonna knock it out of the park today, tonight, one way or another, we're going to get them to sit up and shut up."  
  
"Still work..." he said quietly, eyes going distant for a moment before he turned to flash her a smile, leaning over the counter and resting his chin on his hand, "Well, I thank you for that. At the very least, you should let me offer you a free night- or- take some of the money for yourself-"  
  
She shook her head, pulling her coffee cup to herself, holding it still for a moment, staring down into the milky depths before taking a drink and then speaking, "No. Not that I don't appreciate the offer you're making, I'm sure it's not exactly... in you to offer free nights. But I- it wouldn't be right. Though I suppose it is programmed in you to offer money to higher? Authorities I guess..." she smiled at him, "But I am working on it, if you're feeling compelled for... um, more clandestine nights than simply watching me sleep."  
  
He shook his head, "I told you. I want to watch you sleep."  
  
She snorted into her coffee, grabbing a napkin and wiping at her lips, "Sorry, just- odd phrasing there. If you were any other man I'd be kicking your ass. But, I appreciate it. Thank you again. Just... whatever happens, I hope you...-" she thought for a moment, idly stirring her coffee before hazel eyes met his unblinking pale green eyes, "I hope you can trust Orga a bit more-"  
  
"Of course I trust orga and humans-"  
  
"Joe... I'm not stupid, that's a programmed response put in for you. But deep down, I have to wonder what you'd say if you were allowed to speak what you really wanted. Not as a lover-mecha, but as a man, as someone given the free will us humans have."  
  
_**They hate us you know.**_  
  
The words he spoke to David bubbled up into his circuits again and he opened his mouth to speak just as the doorbell rang, and Alice smiled at him apologetically before reaching over to turn on the screen that showed who was waiting at the door.  
  
"Claire! You're early! Fuck, I'm not even out of my pajamas..."  
  
The tiny image of Claire laughed uproariously, waving her bag at her friend with a wink, "Up late hmmm? Finally let your curiosity get the best of ya? Hmmm? Is that him? Is that Joe- oooh, Alice, such an UPGRADE from Rog-"   
  
Alice's eyes widened, cheeks becoming flushed as she shut the screen off and quickly buzzed Claire in, before slowly turning to look at Joe, "Um... she can be a bit- uh..." she cleared her throat, "I'm going to go- go get dressed. Will you let her in when she gets up here?"  
  
And with that she quickly darted back to her bedroom to get dressed leaving Joe to stand there in both smug amusement but also an odd curiosity.  
  
Rog- she had said, and he quickly went through the possibilities of potential names, narrowing it down to the simplest - Roger?   
  
Who was Roger? 


	3. A Free Agent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I've already started writing the next chapter and have like, at least 2-3 more chapters planned out. I do know how it ends, so like, we'll see how long I can keep this steam going holy fuck.   
> also thank you to the (1) person who has read this and left kudos LOL. Dear guest, thank you for indulging my hyperfixation and I am glad you enjoyed this, and I hope it brought you joy in 2020 where fanfiction of Gigolo Joe is near non existent.

The two woman sat on Alice's couch, hunched over their thin laptops, a cellphone held up to Alice's ear with her shoulder as she calmly, yet with the slighest furious edge to her voice, spoke to someone on the phone.  
  
"Mhm, well, how would you like to go with a .01% fee from his earnings if you wish to keep speaking to me like that? I looked into your background, and prior to lover-mecha's you all have quite a blackened history. Even with lover-mechas, your approval rating for working conditions is abhorrent, but you seem to have just enough money to cover THAT up, don't you?"  
  
Joe stood to the side, leaning against a wall, hands clapsed in front of him and a finger idly tapping his other hand as he watched, thoughts focused solely on Alice as she spoke, green eyes unmoving as he watched her closely.  
  
"Well, you see, here's an idea. Just an idea. You COULD choose a sane course of action and let this be a big old PR stunt. How magnanimous of you to let Joe go, with all his earnings, giving him the free will to choose how and when he will return to work. Obviously this makes YOU look good, and also covers up any potential black marks this might add to your agency-"  
  
"Alice..." he said her name quietly, though there was a sense of urgency in the word - synapses whirling in desperation to get her to stop, that he knew that the agency was dangerous if pushed too hard.   
  
Claire smiled over at him over the top of her screen, "Worried about her, loverboy?" she asked, "Bit of an odd sentiment, I admit. I didn't think you were- uh, no offense... capable of worrying about a non-client. But you know she'll be okay right? Let her do her thing Alice is smart, and while you may not see it- she's got some of the best security you can get in Rouge City. She wouldn't be able to do half the shit she does without it."   
  
"No, look here smartass. I'm trying to help YOU from a shitstorm of negative publicity. While people in other parts of the world might have a less than positive take on the increase of... mecha. Here in Rouge City, I don't think there's a single soul here who'd function without them. And despite it all, Joe is unique. His popularity isn't something you can discount. I wonder, just wonder, how bad it'd be for it to be splashed in all of the post dials that you were about to let one of your most popular take the fall for false murder charges," Alice looked at him smiling at him before mouthing, " _'ll be fine._ " and waving her hand at him, "Look, like I said, if you want to play hardass, I am perfectly content to go with a .001% fee, and let me tell you, the bank is more than willing to go with as low as I want to go. They want the sorry mess over with."   
  
Joe took a moment, before quickly moving to kneel infront of the laptops, opting to let Alice do her 'thing' as Claire put it, and deciding to probe for the other thing currently plaguing his circuits, "Who is... Roger?" he asked in a hushed tone.  
  
Claire glanced up from the cigarette she had begun to lit, brow raising slightly, "Oh, you must have overheard me on the-" she laughed, shaking her head, "Roger is Alice's ex. I introduced them in college, huge regret on my part if I'm honest. He's... kind of an asshole. He still works with us on occasion, actually he was a vital part in getting the bank to open up discussions. But..." she paused, blowing out a puff of smoke, pursing her lips for a moment before shrugging, "I think half of what he says is him trying to blow smoke up Alice's ass to try and get back together. I don't think he's really... his heart-" she sighed, shaking her head, "Let's just say he doesn't actually give a shit about mechas. I think deep down he was always jealous of Alice's desire to mend the bridges between orga and mecha."  
  
"Oh so you do want- okay. .00001% fee. I think that's- oh... it looks like you'd be given... a single copper. Does that suit you?" Alice smirked brilliantly, typing something on her computer, "Be a bit of an embarrassment for you, I think perhaps approach of turning this into good PR is looking more and more appetizing, yes?"  
  
There was silence that made the entire room still for a moment before Alice smiled, nodding her head, "Perfect. I'll draft up a statement for you all, free of charge. Hand it over to your people for any minor adjustments and you can release it, along with any of his belongings you might still have. Sounds fair? Oh good, glad you could understand things. Speak with you soon."   
  
The moment she hung up, she leaned back, throwing her hands up in the air and let out a shriek of happiness, pushing herself up and collapsing against Joe in a tackling hug, "We did it! We did iiiit! The Agency has agreed to release all your funds into a new bank account just for you, Joe and have opted to spin it into a PR stunt to mend relations and all that," she looked at Joe with a beaming smile, cheeks flushed with excitement, "You've got some options, now!"  
  
Claire reclined against the edge of the couch, putting out her cigarette and smiled at the two of them before holding up her hand, "Option number one, finding a new agency to work for. I heard Tails has auditions opening, Alice mentioned you always wanted to work for them. Option number two, you find a private owner... bit more risky, a lot of people are assholes... though I'm sure Alice would be more than happy to vet them to make sure they treat their clients correctly. Or three, you could... well, just be on your own. But that's risky, what with Flesh Fairs... one wrong street turn and you'd end up at one."  
  
Alice chewed on her lip, arms still around Joe's neck as she glanced at Claire, then down at the ground, "There's... no right answer..." she murmured, "At the end of the day, I- I wish there was... better laws, regulations that would allow you the freedom to just be... free to do as you please, but Claire's right. You'd... just end up at a Flesh Fair. I- I don't know what the right answer is... but I'll do my best to help you no matter what."  
  
Joe sat there, eyes staring forward as his circuits swirled with the influx of information. The money in his bank that would have gone to the agency was his, and he was sure it was no small sum. Moreover, at this very moment, he was a free-agent mecha, able to pick and choose where he worked... and while the temptation to work at Tails was pulling at him... he came to the only logical conclusion his mind could go.  
  
He turned his head, his nose only an inch away from Alice's, green eyes unblinking as ever as he spoke calmly and reasonably, "You said private owner. Alice. I think the most logical choice in this conundrum would be... for _you_ to be said private owner."   
  
Alice gawked at him, staring at him in confusion, brows knit in concern, pulling away from him slightly but keeping her arms hooked around him, "I- Joe... I don't... I don't want to own you! I told you! That- that goes against everything-!"  
  
He looped his arm through the circle of hers, waggling a finger in her face, "I am simply speaking of a formal arrangement that would allow me to do as I please without worries of being caught up by being unlicensed. You would... be my owner in... name only..." he said, choosing his words carefully, "Unconventional, perhaps... but also perhaps the only logical step for you to make if you wish for me to be self sufficient."   
  
Claire lit up another cigarette, putting her legs up on the coffee table crossed legged, "He's got a point Allie~" she intoned, blowing smoke up into the air, "If he goes to an Agency, same shit different logo. Private owner other than you... who knows what the fuck they'd use him for, you know? At least if you sign the papers, dot the I's, you can set the terms... and knowing you it'd be 'do whatever you want'," she paused, winking at Joe, "Except you know, being framed for murder again."  
  
Joe smirked over at Claire, flashing pearly whites in her direction, and winked at her, "Best behavior from Gigolo Joe here," he said, "For your help, may I offer you a half pri-"  
  
Claire burst into laughter, shaking her head and waving a hand, "No thanks Joe, you don't have the right parts first of all, and second of all, I think Alice here might have a stroke if I moved in on ya, even if it was just paid work."   
  
"I- what are you talking about Claire?!" Alice said, moving to grab a nearby coaster on the table and lobbing it at her head, "I don't care who his clients are! And... I don't know, god-" she turned to look at Joe, studying him carefully before deflating, bringing a hand up to her brow to rub it, "Look. If- if I do this. It's like Claire says. You'll be in charge of your own affairs. If you want help setting up the business side, a website, client database, etcetra, I will be more than happy to do so, but all the money you make is yours, and yours alone. Got it?"   
  
He nodded, a serious expression crossing his face, "But of course, absolutely. You do realize that a mecha has absolutely no need for as much money as I can make, correct?" he asked, his seriousness melting into a teasing smile, "If! You insist I keep all my money, and refuse my generous offers of the best night of your life, then can I at least offer a night on the town? A date? Just dinner- you can get whatever you would like as I cannot eat so the bill should be relatively small enough for you to not be upset."   
  
Claire snorted, "Don't say that. You haven't seen Alice face to face with a nice juicy piece of mea-"  
  
"Claire, I swear, if you keep it up, I will make sure you can never speak again," Alice retorted, sending daggers in the form of her expression at her friend before sighing, resting her forehead against Joe's, trying to think, "...Okay. Fine. I'll draw up the papers to take over ownership of you. But, Joe- please... don't- I'm not your owner. I don't care what a piece of paper says, so please-" she looked up at him, hazel eyes pleading with his, "Please don't regret this, okay?" she asked softly, "I will never ask a single thing of you, ever. I promise."  
  
He tilted his head, confused by her insistence at what would have been an ordinary transaction for anyone else in this world in the age of mecha. True, he was wary of orga, of humans, though he had never spoken those words to any except David. But this woman seemed to contradict every word he had spoken. He had done nothing for her, except perhaps, cause trouble and headaches as she navigated the precarious world of mecha and orga to allow him to live a freer life than any mecha before him. Despite that, despite the fact he had not once taken her to bed, given her any sort of satisfaction save for last night - and last night had been his own desire and involved nothing sexual. Despite all this she seemed to care more for him than the entirety of the human race.   
  
Of course there were others, mecha fetishists, many of whom he could count as clients who spoke in flowery terms that _of course_ Joe deserved more, so did _all mechas,_ but in the end it boiled down to what he had told David. They only cared because of what Joe could do for them, not out of any real sense of justice or desire to allow him a life of freedom that they had. They desired him for what he did, and only wished it was a bit easier for them to obtain it.   
And here she was, with him on a platter, programmed to do as his owners pleased, programmed to work under her, work on her, work for her, and she was promising to never take advantage of that. His synapses fired off warnings that it was a trick, just like the Blue Fairy was a trick for David, a smokescreen to catch him off guard and keep him under lock and key for the human race.   
But as he gazed into her eyes, his own ever unblinking as he looked for any sign, any signal that he had learned to incorporate into his repertoire of human emotion to look for signs of danger, he saw nothing.   
  
"Joe? Do you agree?" she asked, prodding him gently, waving a few fingers in front of his eyes until he turned to her, smiling at her brightly.  
  
"Yes, I agree. Of course. So long as you agree to my offer of a single night out, nothing fancy, your choice of restaurant, my only caveat is..." he leaned in close, tickling her face with his simulated breathing, "We dance."  
Claire snorted from the couch, "Is that a euphimism, Joe? Ya gonna get Alice here to do the horizontal tango?"   
  
Another coaster was thrown in her direction at this, Alice's face flushed with red, an emotion not of lust or desire but of sheer embarrassment, "Claire! For fucks sak- god, I'm sorry Joe, I really am."  
  
"Why are you sorry?" he asked, giving her a cheeky smile, "Perhaps that is what I meant..." he paused, finding himself oddly delighted as the color continued to paint her face before shaking his head, "It is not what I mean," he finally said, releasing her of her embarrassment and standing her up, twirling her around as his feet did what they do, "I really meant actually dancing."  
  
"I'm impressed," Claire said, clapping her hands, "Give the man a bone, Alice. Hell, give YOURSELF one. You've been working hard, you deserve a night out on the town with a proper gentleman, not a sleazebag."  
Alice bit her lip, before standing up straight and brushing herself off, resigning herself to the request, "Alright. Alright! But I get to choose the place," she said before glancing sternly at Joe, "And no funny business!"  
  
Claire rolled her eyes, scoffing lightly as she waggled her finger at the two, "And make sure you get her home before midnight, Joe or else you'll be in big big trouble!" she said, nodding her head with mock seriousness.   
  
Joe turned and tilted his head at Claire, "Will something happen?" he asked, innocently enough.   
  
"No! She's making fun of me," Alice interjected, moving to flop on the couch, covering her face with her hands, "I'm not some prude, Claire. It's just not appropriate. Especially if I'm signing the papers to *own* him soon. But fine, if you both believe I need a night off, then what better person than Joe," she spread her fingers, hazel eyes peering at him and he thought he could see the smallest hint of a smile hidden beneath her palms.  
  
"Well, I think that's a date then," Claire said, clapping her hands before leaning over to shut her laptop, "I'll leave you two to hash that out while I go and start the paperwork to make everything official. I'll send over your new bank card, Joe, should be over here by tomorrow. Alice, the paperwork you'll need to sign should be ready in a day or two, mkay? Don't do anything I wouldn't~"   
  
With that Claire left, leaving Alice scrunched up on the couch, unable to face Joe who stood there silently, gazing down at her before she stretched, clearing her throat, "I'm- I'm going to clean things up-" she said, gesturing at the take-out containers from her and Claire's dinner, "And then um, get ready for bed."  
  
"Let me help-" he said, leaning over without letting her protest, "Go get ready for bed, I'll be there in a moment."  
  
"Joe, you're not my servant," she argued, "Come on, let me help at least."  
  
He glanced up her, "You have helped enough today. You can at least let me put away the food," he said, "Now... will you go put on those adorable pajamas of yours and go lay down? I will be there as soon as I am done."  
  
She crossed her arms, lips stuck out in a slight pout before sighing, "Alright, I realize it's near impossible to argue with you at this point."  
"Ah the lady doth finally understand," he said, hands full of take out of containers, but still able to twirl on his feet, tilting his head back at her, "Be a good girl and let Joe take care of things."  
Alice grumbled slightly, pointing a finger at him, "In a day or so, Joe will be taking care of Joe, got it?" she asked, before moving down the hallway quietly before stopping for a moment, "Um, about dancing... I uh, I know you can dance just fine. Actually more than fine, your dancing is amazing- but I... I can't really. So can we-"  
  
Joe shook his head, waggling a finger at her, "I want to dance with you. It's been such a long time since I've had a dancing partner. Besides, you can sing, I have heard your melodies in the morning when you get ready. If you can sing, you have rhythm, and you can dance. Please, for me?"  
  
She opened her mouth, clearly struggling to decide whether or not she'd protest before she sighed, "Fine... alright. Alright! We'll dance, just for you Joe," she said quietly before she disappeared into the back of the apartment.  
  
Joe smiled at her departure, taking a moment before tilting his head to start his music, humming to himself as he cleaned up the mess in the living area, dancing slightly to the music as he did so, feeling an unnatural glee in his circuits as he did so- eagerly awaiting what laid ahead for him in the bed - slipping in next to her warm body and holding her tightly against him throughout the night.   
  
His freedom was imminent. More than imminent. He had more freedom than any other mecha he had known. Threats still existed, but Alice had given him the keys to living a life fulfilled... it confused him, his mechanical brain searching for the parameters that no longer existed for his programming thanks to her. But something inside of him had begun to stir in his wires, and circuits.  
  
He decided, as he slipped into the jade pajamas she had gotten him, that he quite liked the idea of such a freedom. 


	4. Those Magic Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 on March 4th tee-hee.  
> Chapter name comes from the following song, These Magic Changes from Grease (shhhh): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZgT0lp1aVg it's a good cover. I like it. It's interspersed in the chapter as well. I've got a playlist of songs I listen too while writing, maybe I'll end up sharing it though some of the songs are embarrassing. We'll see.  
> Uhhhhhh  
> enjoy whoever ends up reading this. the two people who've given it kudos, i give YOU kudos for searching out A.I fanfic. you're fantastic. those two kudos mean more to me than any other kudos i've gotten on my more popular mainstream fics. so thank u. i write it for u all, the MVPs of internet fic.

It had been three days since Alice had freed his money from the bank and cut the ties binding him to the Agency.   
And tonight was the night she had agreed could be their celebratory dinner. She refused to call it a date, despite his insistence otherwise.   
  
And now, standing in front of the 24 hour diner that even he, a mecha, knew served _super-liable-to-make-any-orga-sick_ , food; he realized she was under nearly no circumstance willing to take more than she thought owed.   
"No."   
  
She blinked, surprised slightly by his single word, glancing over at him, "What do you mean… no? You said I could choose and-"   
  
He glanced at her, pale green eyes gazing over the glittery dress that adorned her, showing off her shoulders, low cut just enough to show off…  
  
He shook his head, "You're dressed for something better. You tricked me."  
  
She opened her mouth to speak before he moved forward, taking her hand in his and swirling her around to capture her in his embrace, "Claire said you like steak."  
  
Alice's cheeks colored, though shockingly she didn't move out of his grasp, only huffing slightly and looking away to avoid his stare, "Claire was making fun of me- really I'm fine with this, it's not a big deal Joe."  
  
"It is for me." The words came out without any thinking on his part, “Besides, we cannot dance here.”  
  
“Well you could…” she muttered petulantly, glancing at the blinking neon lights that were half off and half on, “Your feet might get a bit sticky though…”   
  
He shook his head, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly, “I know. Just the place. It is not too fancy, and will do nicely. A few clients used to like to take me there as arm candy, and it is mecha friendly, and will serve you the best meat of your life,” he glanced at her, smiling at her brightly, “Until me that is.”   
  
“Joe! I told you, this... date of yours is NOT going to end in anything other than-”  
  
“I know, I know. I am just joking… it’s a joke, okay? But please… Alice, this is the only thing you’re letting me do for you. Let it at least be something more than a hamburger that will keep you throwing up in the bathroom all night.”  
  
“They serve breakfast all night… I was going to get the steak and eggs…” she mumbled before letting out a giant sigh, “Alright, alright, Casanova. I give in. Take me to where it is you desire. This is… somehow a big deal for you, so I’m giving in. I am yours to command-” she gave him a grandiose bow, before smiling at him, “I’m teasing, but I am really happy to see you… so… demanding. Well, not demanding but- more inclined to speak your wishes and override what others try to do or say. It’s… good."  
  
"Good?" he asked, tilting his head at her, "I admit, I find it odd that I have been able to be so... so..."  
  
"Demanding like I said?" she asked as he led her down the busy streets of Rouge, "I find it refreshing exactly."  
  
"Do you?" he said, stopping her with a hand, pausing to pick her up swiftly and splashing through the puddle that was in front of them, twirling with her in his arms before carefully placing her down, "Refreshing... yes, I suppose it is rather refreshing to do as I like and not as I-"   
  
He stopped as a woman passed by them, becoming still as a rock, head turning slightly as he watched her pass, sudden instinct crossing his wires that fought against what it was that he had been looking forward too for the past three days.  
  
Head tilt. Start music. Follow potential client. Begin sales pitch.   
  
_"Are the stars out tonight..."  
_  
He had taken one step back through the puddle before a voice cleared the fog of programming in his head, getting him to stop and turn his head slowly- cutting the music instantly.  
  
"Joe?"   
  
The voice was quiet, and to most amidst the hustle and bustle of Rouge City, unhearable, but for Joe it rose above the sounds of the busy city, making him stop in his tracks- head tilting to cut the music before spinning on his heels and looking at the owner of the voice - Alice looking at him with a mixture of confusion, sympathy and... resigned disappointment?  
  
"Apologies," he said, striding back to her and taking her arm into his, "Old habits die hard, and it had been a long time-"  
  
"We can cancel tonight-" The words spilled out of her in a rush, "You're right it's been a long time, I'd hate it if all the time you've spent cooped up in my apartment has, has messed with your wiring... if you need to go and... do what you do-"  
  
"Absolutely not," he said, twirling to stand in front of her, tapping his feet against the sidewalk, dancing in front of her before extending his hand to her, "A minor misfire, I have a date for my night, and it is you. And you shine above all the other stars in the sky."  
  
She gave him a wry smile, taking his hand, "...If you're sure."  
  
"I am sure," he responded, "I think my night will be infinitely better with you by my side than a paid client... not that they are not enjoyable. I enjoy what I do, seeing the confidence built back up by what I do to in the eyes of the many woman I have pleasured."  
  
"But?" she raised a brow, "I feel there's a but there somewhere, Joe. You know you're allowed to speak freely to me."  
  
They walked in silence for a moment before he finally spoke again, "But, I quite enjoy your company. You expect so little of me. Expect nothing. You want. Nothing of me," he glanced at down at their hands clasped between their bodies, "I find it odd. Peculiar. Orga do not care about the well beings of mecha and yet here you are. I have tried to figure out what your end goal is, I have looked at you in search of any hidden agenda, analyzed your facial expressions, body language, everything that would pertain to any sort of danger to myself. But everything you have done is everything but malicious."  
  
She blinked at his sudden candidness, "So you CAN verbalize a distaste of orga then," she said, "Or well, at the very least, you recognize the disdain of orga towards mechas."  
  
"Are you upset?"  
  
"No, the opposite. You're right to be distrustful," she said simply, "I want you to think for yourself. I'm not sure how you were able to come to this... recognition. You never really told me what led up to being found in Manhattan of all places, but maybe that had something to do with it."  
  
He opened his mouth, ready to now to spill the entire story of David, the little mecha boy who wanted to be real before realizing that they had arrived at the spot he had wished to take her - to which she immediately turned on her heels, staring at him in horror.  
  
"No. Absolutely not, Joe. No goddamn way. This place is _expensive_. Too expensive!" she shook her head rapidly, attempting to push him back the way they came, though find it impossible to do, instead looking ridiculous as her heels scraped against the sidewalk, "J-Joe!"  
  
He gently tapped the top of her head, shaking his own head, "You had your choice, and it was, quite frankly, awful. It is my money, right? I want to treat you like the goddess you are."  
  
She glanced up at him, face red from exertion at trying to move a man made of steel and iron, "...Do I LOOK like a goddess right now?" she said, huffing.  
  
He looked at her, face reddened, eyes furious, arms crossed as her foot tapped on the sidewalk impatiently - a hand reaching over to brush away a strand of hair that had come down from her updo, "Yes," he said simply, "I once told... someone... that there are as many woman in Rouge City as there are stars, but right now you are the only star I can see."  
  
"Aside from the woman you just saw..." she mumbled.  
  
He tilted his head, a small smile rising to his face, "I detect jealousy in your tone."  
  
"You don't."  
  
"I do though, it is one of the things I'm meant to det-"  
  
"You don't!" She glared up at him before swiveling on her heels and staring up at the expensive high end steak house in front of them, "Okay. Fine. We'll go in. But I am ordering... just... the LEAST expensive thing they have. I'll eat a goddamn salad if I have too."  
  
"You already eat unhealthily as it is, Alice. Please, at least get something more substantial," he said, arm reaching around her back as he led her in, "I will not be, as I cannot, eating. So eat. Drink. Be merry! My food will be the satisfaction of you going home full."   
  
"And nothing will change your mind?" she asked, feeling awkward as they entered the restaurant, covering her shoulders with her glittery shawl that had up until then, been draped across her elbows.  
"Nothing at all," he said before smiling at the maître d' at the front desk, "Hello there Stewart."  
  
"Well, what do you know, if it isn't Joe. Heard you were in some trouble for a while, glad to see you in one piece, and with such a fine woman on your arm. Did not take you very long to-"  
  
"No, no you're mistaken-" Alice interrupted, waving a finger, "I'm not his client-"  
  
"Madam, we do not discriminate."  
  
Her face grew redder at this, hand going up to rub at her brow as she just turned away in embarrassment.  
"Alice is actually the one who saved my head from the chopping block," Joe explained, "She hasn't actually paid me even a copper. I am taking her out to show my appreciation is all. She did some work with the Agency, and I have found myself a richer mecha. So what do you say, Stewart? Can you give me and the lady a good seat so I can show her what she's missing?"   
  
Stewart laughed, tilting his head to look at the mumbling Alice, who was still facing away from them, tapping her foot impatiently, "But of course, Joe. Right this way."  
  
Once seated, with a menu given to Alice, she immediately put it up, breathing heavily as she attempted to cool her face down, and look over the menu.   
Joe smiled, watching this display before attempting to peek around the menu to catch her face, "Apologies. I should have known that Stewart would assume-"  
  
"It's fine," she managed to squeak out, "It's fine! Really. I don't- it's not... I told you, it's not that I care about your line of work. I just... I don't- it's not that the thought hasn't crossed my mind to- to hire someone before. Especially after Roger and I broke up but I just-"  
  
That was new information. Part of him was thrilled by the prospect, but another part whirred in a bizarre sense that some other lover-mecha may have had her before him.  
"But you did not."  
  
"No. I didn't. I didn't- it didn't feel right," she said, setting the menu down, "I know you're programmed to feel pleasure in the act... right?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes. Unless for some reason the client does not wish for it. A rare occurence, but 99.993% of clientele wish for me to finish and enjoy the same pleasure they do. And it helps us enjoy the work as well."  
  
"But it's mostly for the benefit of the clients," she said, shaking her head, "I mean, that's what it all boils down too, doesn't it? You're built at the behest of lonely women who want a man who will give them a raucous good time, but will still cum. After them of course, out of respect. I just, after I thought about it... it didn't appeal to me..."  
  
She paused for a moment, trailing a finger down the menu before looking up at him with a small smile, "But before you think I'm some sort of prude, would you like to know a little secret about me, Joe? I figure it'd be better if I spill it to you before Claire opens her big fat mouth again."  
  
He leaned forward, hands clasped in front of him with rapt attention towards her, "Absolutely."  
  
"There's a reason behind all my thinking, personal reasoning. Back when I was still in school, I dabbled in your... line of work. Not full sex work, just fetish based domme work. It paid my school bills, and I didn't have sex with anyone. Maybe I would have eventually, but I didn't want too. I don't judge the girls that I knew that did... to be honest they were the bigger hustlers because they were competing against well-" she gestured at him, "Lover-mechas who could do their job far better, so I have more respect for them than anyone. But people were still hesistant to have mechas beat the shit out of them so to speak. So my job was much more lucrative."  
  
He looked at her, brain processing the influx of information before leaning back- a smile of pearly whites flashing at her, "...So. You are not a prude after all."  
  
"I never said I was! Just because I don't want to have sex with you-!" she stopped, covering her mouth, realizing how loud she was being, "My reasons for not having sex with you have nothing to do with prudishness. I've said that! It has everything to do with wanting you to be able to choose who you want to be with outside of the parameters you were programmed with! Like me, I was able to pick and choose who I saw. What I wanted to do with them. You... you don't get that luxury, Joe! That's... that's what I want."  
  
He tilted his head at her, what she was saying made logical sense.  
  
For an orga.   
  
But for him, the line of reasoning made no sense. He was built for a purpose, the luxury of choice never crossed his circuits, why would it need to be? He enjoyed what he did, mostly. Up until the unfortunate Samantha Bevins, while he was distrustful of orga, he did enjoy his line of work, but did he enjoy more clients than others? Perhaps he did, he enjoyed the ones who wanted more than simply a pump and dump. The ones who wanted the romance, the dancing, the ones who allowed him to use the full extent of his programming and enjoyed watching him tap his feet in the styles of Gene Kelly and Fred Astaire, clapping their hands in glee as he extended his hand to them.   
  
"I see," he said finally, looking away, "What are you going to order?" A subject change to avoid thinking about what she said too deeply, worried that the subject was liable to make him short circuit.  
  
"...God, I don't know. Joe, all of this expensive. I mean, the cheapest cut of meat is STILL like... 65 newbucks... I- I just..." she was cut off as he pulled the menu from her, blinking in surprise as he did so, and in the same movement raised his hand to pull over their waiter.  
  
"Hello! I think the lady is ready to order," Joe said resting his chin on the palm of his hand with a smile, "Alice you're not allergic to shellfish, are you?"  
  
"N-No but, Joe- wait-"  
He ignored her, still smiling pleasantly at the waiter who stared at them both unblinking- the clear sign of a mecha waiter who could wait patiently for the order without thinking twice of her protestations.  
  
"Excellent, she will start with half shell oysters, followed by the main meal of a bone in prime rib - cooked rare of course with a side of the steamed spinach and broccoli-"  
  
"Joe that has garlic in it!" she hissed, looking embarrassed, "T-That-"  
  
"The smell won't bother a mecha like myself," he said without skipping a beat, "You need the iron... and not from me," he added with a wink, "Now for drinks- dearest heart, what sort of wine do you enjoy?"  
  
She flushed, hands going to her lap as she looked down, clearly embarrassed by the attention he had given her, "I- I prefer sweet..." she murmured, "I'm not fond of dryer wines..."  
  
"A rosé then?" he asked with a smile, "She will have the Whispering Angel, the bottle please-"  
  
"Joe! That's nearly two hundred new bucks for an entire bottle!"   
  
"Ah, but for angel such as yourself, it is a pittance. Besides, I have looked at my account. I can more than cover the cost of this meal and still be left with a good fortune," he smiled at her before snapping the menu shut and handing it over, "Thank you my good sir, nothing for myself but I am sure you knew that."  
  
Alice sat there, fidgeting now that she had nothing to hide behind, cheeks flushed pink as she stared at him, "...Joe- this is... insane."  
  
"And nothing you have done for me has made any logic to my processing core," he pointed out, leaning in across the table to smile, "So that makes two of us," he said, smiling a bit before laughing gently.   
  
She looked at him, hazel eyes searching for some sign of a joke before bursting into giggles herself, bringing a hand up to fan herself, "Sorry, I just- this is... I'm not used to this. I mean, I've had good meals, but- never..."  
  
"Roger never took you out?" he asked as he pushed aside his unneeded cutlery and water glass, "Pity that he had such a flower in his garden that he ignored."  
  
Alice scoffed at that, taking a drink from her water glass, "Is _that_ jealousy _I_ detect in your voice now?" she countered, "I may not be able to **detect** it like you do, but-"  
  
"Not jealousy, just a statement of fact. Even Claire said he did not treat you as he should," Joe said, "So simply an observation."  
  
A lie of sorts. He wasn't sure if it was exactly jealousy that had taken root inside him, but he had felt something - annoyance? Many of his clientele were women left unsatisfied by their partners, or had been spurned by the men in their life. But it wasn't something he had cared about beyond what his programming had him say in response to noticing the signs of it. But the idea of this Roger had left him unsettled.   
  
Alice sighed, moving him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at her- noticing she had turned to look at the dance floor with mild apprehension, "In any case, it's still a shock that they can get food like this, these days. I mean, that's why it's so expensive of course... beef itself is hard to come by - let alone _oysters_ -" she paused, glancing at him with a wry smile, "Which, may I ask why it is you ordered those by the way?"  
  
He gave her a brilliant smirk, offering a wink, "Oysters are quite well known as an aphrodisiac. Many of my clients eat them before a night with me-"  
  
"Joe!"  
  
"I have personally never seen a difference or change between those who have eaten them prior to me devouring them later in the night. But I was curious to see if it changed your behavior."  
  
"You're a scoundrel... you know that right?" she asked before sighing, "You're lucky I like oysters..."   
  
"Perhaps lucky you like me?"   
  
"Of course I like you," she said before sighing, "I wouldn't have agreed to dancing if I didn't."  
  
 _What's that playing on the radio-_  
 _Why do I start swaying to and fro?  
_  
Joe looked up as a song began to play, drifting across to their table softly before he held his hand out, "Speaking of, shall we dance before you get full?" he asked with a smile, "I'd hate for you to get sick on the dance floor."   
  
_I have never heard that song before..._  
 _But if I don't hear it anymore..._  
 _It's still familiar to me...  
_  
Alice bit her lip, hesitating for a moment before reaching over to take his hand, allowing him to stand her up and escort her to the dance-floor, "Joe, I really- just because I can sing... I really can't dance-"  
  
His arms rested easily around her waist, pulling her in closely as he whispered into her ear, "Then... let me lead."  
  
 _Sends a thrill right through me_  
 _'Cause those chords remind me_  
 _Of the night that I first fell in love to...  
_  
She flushed at the lyrics of the song that Joe had begun to sway her gently too, gripping his shoulders tightly, "Joe-"  
  
"Relax..." he said evenly, eyes staying on her as he hummed gently against her, "Simply allow the music to guide you... just, let go- I never think when I dance."  
  
"You don't have too!" she protested, wincing as she felt her toes step on his, looking up at him with worry.  
  
"Did not feel it," he said softly, lifting their hands up as he twirled her in front of him before they began to sway again, "Stop worrying, just... let go."  
  
 _Those magic changes my heart arranges_  
 _A melody that's never the same_  
 _A melody that's calling your name  
_  
"Funny that it's you telling me I need to let go..." she murmured, "Feels weird."  
  
"Does it?" he asked, chuckling against her, "I am programmed to put women at ease..."  
  
She frowned slightly looking up at him, "So is that what this is? Programming?" she asked as his arm extended before twirling her back so she was pressed up against him, craning her neck to glance up at him.  
  
 _Don't go away again_  
 _Oh, make them play again_  
 _The music I wanna hear is once again_  
 _You whisper in my ear_  
 _Oh, my darling, oh...  
_  
He leaned over to whisper in her ear, simulated breath tickling her neck, "No. No programming, you dance wonderfully when you stop thinking about it," he said, giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek before turning her to face him again, pulling her closely against his body.  
  
 _I'll be waiting by the radio_  
 _You'll come back to me someday, I know_  
 _Been so long seems since our last goodbye_  
 _But I'm singing as I cry  
_  
Alice's face flushed and she attempted to hide by burying her face against his chest, and he noticed her breath becoming unsteadied as she swayed against him, "You- you really are something, Joe, you know that right?"  
  
"That is something I know, yes," he said, smiling down at her, "Are you getting embarrassed, we can stop if it is too much for you."  
  
 _While the bass is sounding_  
 _While the drums are pounding_  
 _Beatings of my broken heart_  
 _Will rise the first place of the charts...  
_  
"No... no this is fine," she turned, peeking back at their table, "Not even my drink is on the table yet. So we can dance until then, if you'd like... This is... this is nice."  
  
 _Oh, my heart arranges_  
 _Oh, those magic changes, mmm  
_  
She looked up at him, smiling now, "It's not so bad dancing with an expert, you know if you wanted to dance at the apartment, nothings stopping you. I've seen you do it here and there when you think I'm not watching. It's cute to watch, the whole dancing thing makes you... you."  
  
"Someone once asked why I do it..." he said thoughtfully as the music changed to an even softer ballad, allowing him to simply hold her gently in his arms, "I told him it was just what I do. But I..."  
  
"Do you like it?" she asked, tilting her head up at him.  
  
"I do. I enjoy it, I enjoy learning more steps, more moves... I enjoy watching the greats dance, and learning how to mimic their movements."  
  
"So you can charm more ladies?"  
  
Was that why he did it?   
  
"No, I just enjoy it," he responded truthfully, before he looked over their table where her drink had been placed down alongside the oysters, "Your food is beginning to arrive." he whispered before leading her back to their booth and sitting her down before moving to sit across from her.  
  
She gazed at him for a moment, ignoring as the mecha waiter poured out her first glass of wine, hazel eyes unmoving as the wine poured out, keeping her gaze locked onto his ever still one. His lips turned up into a smile, and though it was unmistakably one of artificiality, she felt a warmness emanate across the table from him, leaving her satisfied enough to begin eating.

* * *

"I know! I know how stupid it sounds, but Claire and I were also kind of stupid back in college. At the time we felt it was the only way we could get anyone to listen-"   
  
Joe smiled at the rambling woman attached to his arm, her heels hanging loosely from his other hand, "You truly are one of a kind," he said, "The sheer fearlessness of orga to put themselves in danger will never not astound me."  
  
She looked up at him, wobbling slightly thanks to the expensive bottle of wine he had insisted upon getting her, "Thas because you all get the luxury of a D.A.S. Humans were given no such thing by whatever divine beings that opted to give us life. And thus, we play stupid games and typically win stupid prizes," she paused, sighing slightly as she leaned against him, "Still though, I don't regret it. We even used to go to Flesh Fairs to protest... it just wasn't fruitful. So we decided we'd play by the rules, learn to bend them until they broke. It's why we're in law now."  
  
"You mentioned you were a private detective as well," he added, rays of moonlight illuminating the two as they strolled down the walk that led to her apartment building.  
  
"Mmm. Sort of. I call it private detective work, but it's mostly just me doing due diligence for mecha related crimes that the police won't do themselves. It's how I built your case. Have I mentioned how fucking _stupid_ your case was? I mean, it was glaringly obvious, SO obvious, anyone that took more than five seconds to study it would have seen you were being set up, though I admit, you de-tagging yourself didn't help... but I can understand why you did it. Even mecha know fear, no matter what people might say."  
  
He considered that, thinking back to the events that had led him to where he was now, starting with finding Samantha Bevins lying in a pool of her blood, hearing the voice of the man who killed her and his synapses firing off danger signals that deafened any other stimuli. Fear. He knew no one would take the time to question nothing more than a lover mecha. He had to run. Running was the only option. Fear fueled him.  
  
He was brought out of his reverie by Alice's sudden movement- stopping so quickly he nearly tripped- looking up to see what had made her stop.  
  
"Roger? It's one am, what are you doing here?"   
  
Joe tilted his head, looking over at the man who leaned up against the light pole, illuminated by the dazzling neon that ran up it, waving a packet in his hands.  
"Came to hand deliver the goods, sweetcheeks," he said, eyes first looking at Alice before sliding to Joe with disdain, "Claire said the loverboy was taking you out to celebrate. Didn't think you'd be out this long though."  
  
"Don't call him that," Alice said, her tone taking on an icy tone unlike any that Joe had heard her speak in before, "You could have dropped it off in the morning, or better yet, _just have sent it through the postal tubes where it would have been waiting for me when I get back."_  
  
"Aw c'mon Alice, don't be like that-" Roger said, pushing himself up and off the light pole, "Is it really that shitty of me to want to come visit you myself? Sorry if I interrupted your little date with..." he paused, "Sorry, you're right. Lover-mecha. What model was he again-"  
  
Alice reached out, snatching the parcel from his hands, holding it against her chest briefly before handing it to Joe while keeping her eyes on the blonde-haired man in front of them, "Joe, go on and head up to the apartment. I'll be up there in a second, okay?"  
  
Joe stood there, her heels hanging loosely in one hand, the parcel held against his chest as he looked between the two, "Alice... I would feel more comfortable if I stayed down here with you, or better yet, you held this conversation at a different time other than 1:26am in the morning."  
  
Alice chewed on her bottom lip before glancing at Joe with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, I really am. But please? I promise I'll be okay, this will only take five minutes. Then we can go over all the paperwork together before I have to go to sleep-"  
  
"It would be better to go after the paperwork in the morning, Alice- it is 1:27am now."  
  
"I know, just- Joe-"  
He took a moment, eyeing the other man briefly who gazed back with a blank face, arms acrossed though he moved his head to gesture at the door as if it say "Off you go." He debated inwardly whether or not it was safer for Alice for him to stay or go, before coming to the conclusion that she could handle herself. He hoped at least.  
  
Joe nodded, moving to lean down to give Alice a small kiss on the cheek, "As you wish. I do not wish to upset you after the wonderful night we had," he said softly, "Five minutes? Anymore and I may come down to see where my lady of the night has run off too."  
  
Alice smiled up at him, shockingly enough not a single hint of color coming to her cheeks in embarrassment, instead she simply lifted a hand and squeezed his arm gently, "Thank you Joe, really. I'll be okay. See you in a few," she said, handing over the spare key to her apartment.  
  
With one last glance between the two, he moved forward to enter the building, unwilling to look back until he reached the apartment, setting her heels neatly down by the rest of her shoes, and the parcel of paperwork on the coffee table before moving to the window- peeking out of blinds to keep an eye on the two as they spoke with the moonlight illuminating Roger perfectly, and leaving Alice in the darkness of the night.


	5. Query, Query.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewro. Chapter 5 pumped out. Chapter title influenced by this song cover, https://youtu.be/Oq_4hj9RrGg though I changed it to "Query" because idk, seems more in line with robots/mecha, etc. lyrics here: https://genius.com/Amalee-question-assassination-classroom-lyrics I think it's a nice song that suits this chapter.  
> anyway to anyone who does actually read this, uh, enjoy the fact you are the few that get a decently updated fic compared to literally all my other fanfics.   
> I feel like a meme  
> >popular fanfic of popular fandom - never update  
> >fanfic of obscure 2001 movie - update daily with 18k words and counting.   
> makes sense. 
> 
> I tried really hard to listen to what song Joe plays when he goes to see Samantha Bevins, and had to listen to it over and over again before nailing it down. I really wish, (and maybe this does exist) somewhere a list of the songs Joe plays throughout the movie. Alas, I am forced to just listen over and over again. Not the worst thing in the world.

Roger watched as the mecha left, like an obedient pup being told to go their kennel before turning to Alice with a smile on his face as he opened his arms, "Now that it's just us-"  
  
"Cut the shit, Roger," Alice responded, feeling suddenly sobered up- head already beginning to throb, "How long have you been waiting here for us? For me? You know damn well there was nothing stopping you from sending things over via postal tube, it would have been quicker, easier, and you wouldn't have had to stand outside my apartment for god knows how long like some fucking creep."  
  
"Oh like that lover-mecha clinging to you like a fucking puppy isn't creepy?" he retorted, "Come on Alice, you can't be serious with this. When Claire told me you were taking ownership on him, I thought she had been smoking that new drug you can get at Mildred's."  
  
"It's a formal arrangement so he can live life freely-"  
  
"Fucking sell him off to the highest bidder, you did what you set out to do. You got him off the murder charges-"  
  
"He deserves to live his own goddamn life, Roger!"   
  
"And what about you, huh? Or are you content to live vicariously through these fucking robots?"   
  
Alice shook her head, eyes beginning to tear up as she crossed her arms, "You don't know the first goddamn thing about me, Roger. Clearly I never knew a thing about you either, because if I had known you lacked even the _slightest_ bit of empathy I would have told Claire she could shove you back into whatever asshole you spawned out of."  
  
Roger moved forward, grabbing her arms and shaking her slightly, "I know that you give a shit about the wrong things! Don't tell me you're about to go up there and fuck that junk heap."  
  
She pulled away from him, stumbling slightly against the sidewalk, "It's none of your business Roger!"  
  
"It is when we dated for nearly two years and you barely let me fucking kiss you!"  
  
"Ironic, Roger. You're standing here, diminishing him, when you view me in the same category as him. Something to be used for a fuck. You know, I think that's why you ended up so unhappy. Not because I wouldn't let you fuck me, but because my desires, my hopes, my dreams - you couldn't tarnish them. You tried so hard to strip me of being who I am, and you could never do it. You got me to stop doing everything that held passion for me, except helping mecha. And that was the one thing you hated the most."   
  
Roger scoffed, shaking his head, "You're un-fucking-believable, Alice. When are you going to stop living in a wonderland of make believe where one day orga and mecha will be _sympatico_ , and realize you've got a limited amount of time on this world and maybe you should look at what real options you have going for you?"  
  
"Like you?"  
  
"Like me."  
  
"Go fuck yourself," she spat, "I'd rather fuck the most out of date, rusty with tetanus lover mecha before I ever let you near me."  
  
He stared at her for a moment, eyes widening before his hand reached back- the sound of his hand slapping against her cheek echoing in the residential area of Rouge City. She stumbled back, holding her cheek, feeling the sticky wetness of blood begin to flood through her fingers, eyes focusing on the many rings he wore on his hand.  
  
"You..."  
  
"Alice... fuck, I'm sorry- I didn't mean-"  
  
"Go home, Roger. You've made your point. Your contract with our firm was up for renewal next week. Consider it null and void after next week. I hope you had some back-up plans," she hissed, pulling her shawl up to try and staunch the blood dripping from her face.   
  
"Alice-!"  
  
"Go home Roger." she said, stumbling indoors, pausing by the front desk, breathing heavily as she tried to gather her thoughts.  
  
"Everything alright Miss Alice?" The mecha doorman, Norman tilted his head inquisitively at her, "Would you like me to call for medical help?"  
  
She shook her head quickly, before glancing back outside, "No. But Norman, if that guy out there tries to come inside, or up to my room- click the panic button to get the police over here, okay? Don't think twice about it, and don't let him boss you around. I'll pay for any repairs if he tries to hurt you. If he keeps loitering, feel free to just call them for public nuisance," she said before smiling at him, wincing as the cut on her cheek stretched, "Thank you though. I hope the rest of the night is quiet for you, Norm."   
  
He nodded, tilting his hat at her as she moved to the elevator, trying in vain to come up with some excuse to tell Joe as to why her cheek was gushing blood. Unfortunately none came to mind, and in the end she figured he wouldn't care much either way beyond romantic flowery words of how no many should treat a woman in such a barbaric matter.  
  
She knocked on the door, leaning against the frame breathing a bit heavily from the exertion, annoyed as she glanced down at the blood that stained now only her shawl but droplets splattered against the edge of her gown. At least it's dark clothing, she thought absentmindedly before speaking aloud, "Joe- Joe it's me, can you let me in?"  
  
The door opened swiftly, nearly causing her to fall over except warm hands held onto her arms firmly, only one being taken off briefly to shut the door behind her as soon as he had pulled her inside.  
  
"He slapped you."   
  
The words echoed in the otherwise silent apartment, and she looked up at him, holding her shawl up to her bloody cheek, blinking in surprise.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"I was watching from the window. He slapped you, Alice. You are bleeding, badly."  
  
"It's nothing, it's just a scratch-" she tried to move past him, but his arms held onto her and while she tried to avoid his gaze, she somehow felt compelled to look up into his pale unblinking green eyes, brows knit together in concern as one hand came up to gently touch a drop of blood that had fallen onto her clavicle.   
  
His synapses were firing wildly, recalling the way the blood had looked on the very same finger when he had found Samantha Bevins dead in the hotel room Shangri La, room #102. His eyes moved from hers, to the finger covered in bright crimson that shone in the light of her apartment.  
  
"This is not just a scratch, Alice," he said quietly, "And I saw him slap you, you were nearly knocked over. He is upset because of me."  
  
"Joe- no, he's just an asshole. An asshole I should have told to fuck off way sooner-"  
  
"He hit you because of me," Joe repeated, moving her to stand against the wall, wiping the blood off his finger before he took a moment to open up his hand, bending it open at the wrist- Alice watching him with curiosity as he did, "You are bleeding as direct result of your association with me."  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"Accidents sometimes happen in the bedroom, it's hydrogen peroxide to disinfect the wound," he said, gently moving her hand away from her cheek, "It will sting, so hold onto me if you don't like pain."  
  
"Joe I can fix myself up-OUCH-" She winced as he ignored her, the light stinging of the peroxide emitting from a small spray within his wrist reaching the cut on her cheek, "You could you have warned me!" Her hands found his arms, gripping onto them as she grit her teeth.  
  
"Try not to exert pressure," he said quietly, "You will make it bleed more. Please relax, Alice."  
  
"You know I have a bathroom, right?" she hissed, "Why are you so intent on doing this in front of my door way?"  
  
He paused at this, watching as the blood now streamed down her face in pink trails due to the peroxide before nodding, "Understood-" he murmured, wrist closing with a small click before he scooped her up, ignoring her protestations as he carried her down the hallway, plopping her onto the edge of the tub, before moving to look through the cabinets.  
  
"First aid kits underneath the sink," she mumbled tossing her bloodied shawl to the side, "Joe, I can really do this myself. It's just a scratch- really, I'm fine."  
  
"It is not just a scratch. You're bleeding everywhere, your dress top is soaked, there's blood, I-"   
  
"Joe?" she cocked her head to the side, reaching a hand out to touch his cheek gently as he knelt down next to her, "Joe are you okay?"  
  
"This is my fault."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"It is. I should leave as soon as the paperwork is finished. Your help has been more than I deserve," he began to dab at her cheek with gauze, wiping away at the caked on blood, blotting at the streaks of blood that eerily reminded him of tear drops down her face.  
  
 _"Are you crying Samantha?"  
_  
He shook his head quickly, methodically as though trying to rearrange the wires in his head before looking back at her as she spoke, "Joe, I don't..." she had begun to chew on her bottom lip, the exertion causing more blood to drip out, "I don't want you to leave. I told Norman down front to call the police if Roger stuck around, after you're done patching me up, I'm going to call my security team, I'll be fine, you don't have to leave. Why are you so worried?"  
  
More blood dripped down her face and onto his hands, and if he could breath he would have sucked in a breath as he watched the crimson droplets fall. Instead his neural core had begun to set off his synapses, wildly firing off mixed signals, danger- danger- danger- danger. Fear.   
But he didn't want to run for his sake.  
  
"Joe?"   
  
Green eyes looked up to stare at her, unblinking as always as he spoke, hands dropping the gauze to the floor as his hands moved to grab her shoulders.  
"Because. Because. Because."   
  
He felt like his wiring had been lit on fire, like any moment the top of his head would alight with fire at the confusing signals being sent throughout his body.  
"Because what?" That gentle voice guiding him even as she sat there covered in her own blood, blood that spilled because of the anger of a man who despised his kind.  
  
"I don't- want you- to be- Samantha Bevins." There was no smile on his face, no expression at all as the words spilled from his mouth, "I did not care about Samantha Bevins. She was one of many, many clients. I knew her likes, her dislikes, how best to get her to achieve an orgasm but I did not care about Samantha Bevins. When I found her dead my concern was not with the life that had been extinguished but what it meant for me. It meant I was in bad trouble and I needed to run."  
  
Alice said nothing, simply stared at him, hands moving to grasp his, thumb rubbing over the top of his, waiting for him to work out the words he wanted to say.  
  
"But I- you- if your light were to be extinguished. If I came home to find you covered in your blood. Stabbed by that man. I-" his face fell into a mixture of confusion, his normally pristine features slipping into something unreadable, hands slipping hers to clutch at his head, "I- I- I-"   
  
Music began to play from him, unprompted-  
 _"When you see a guy reach for stars in the sky-"  
_  
Joe  
Joe please  
Joe it's okay, please just go rest.  
  
Her words were barely there at first, but they managed to make it through the smoke and fire that his processing had begun, and he looked up at her, "I am sorry," he finally said as her fingers reached to stroke his cheek, the music that had begun to croon from him stopping, as his face turned to gently kiss her blood tipped fingers.  
  
"Joe, it's okay... you- you were clearly re-experiencing trauma from what happened..." she said softly, moving to grab a piece of gauze and attempting to bandage her cheek up before giving up as he moved to help her, "You can't hold that against yourself, mecha or not, I've told you that the capacity for you to... to grow beyond your programming is there."  
  
He said nothing as he methodically wrapped her cheek in a bandage, taping it down securely before turning to find a washcloth, wetting it in the sink before beginning to carefully dab at the blood that had caked onto her skin, "...I do not. I am just sorry for worrying you. It's unbecoming of a gentleman such as myself to worry you, especially after what you just experienced. I should be comforting you."  
  
"You are," she said softly, moving to hold his hand holding the washcloth that was pressed against her neck, "I feel much safer in here with you then I did outside, I'm happy to be in here with you. It's why I didn't- why I _don't_ want you to leave..."  
  
He looked up at her, moving to set the washcloth down, thinking for a moment before speaking, "I know you wish for nothing more than friendship, but may I please hug you?"   
  
She didn't answer, but instead slipped her hands around his neck, coming off the edge of the tub to kneel in front of him to hug him, "I'm sorry Joe, for scaring you." He could detect the scent of her perfume mixed with the sickly sweet smell of the peroxide, but he hugged her tightly against his body regardless of how it made him feel.  
  
"You need sleep," he said against her, murmuring against her neck "I will go get the bed ready, if you would like to clean yourself up," he paused, pulling away slightly to look at her carefully before his next sentence, "Do you wish for me to sleep next to you tonight?"  
  
She laughed at that, falling against him in another hug, "Joe, I thought you were supposed to be smarter than that," she said, "Of course I do. Don't you think it's the logical course of action to have you in bed next to me?"  
  
He smirked against her, "I do not know, he might get upset to see you sleeping in my arms."  
  
She smiled at him gently, "Some risks are worth taking, Joe."  
  
Joe looked at her carefully, thinking about how David risked it all to find his blue fairy- the steps the young mecha took to fulfill his purpose before nodding, "I agree," he said slowly, "Should anything befall you... I will protect you-" he gave her a mechanized wink, before standing up, "I will give you some privacy, my lady. Just avoid getting your bandages wet, alright?"  
  
She nodded, standing up herself and beginning to inspect the damage done to her dress with a sigh, "I'll have to get this dry cleaned..." she mumbled before moving to begin detangling herself from the dress, "Joe could you bring me my pajamas, please?"  
  
She tossed the dress into the tub along with the shawl, sighing deeply as she noticed droplets of blood that had fallen to the floor- and supposed it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to get a cleaning service over later. She stood there, shivering slightly in the bathroom, holding her arms across her chest as she stared into the mirror, eyeing the bandage on her cheek with muted frustration.  
  
"Here you are."  
She jumped slightly at the voice, looking to the side in the mirror and noticing Joe behind her and she immediately flushed, realizing just how naked she was and how he was eyeing her nearly bare form - though she realized it was not with the unabashed lust of most men that she had perhaps expected from considering what he was built for but idle curiosity that was allowing him to see her in such a state.  
  
"Would you like me to look away? I would prefer not too... you have a beautiful body, but I also respect your wishes, I just wanted to bring you your pajamas as asked..." he asked softly, stepping forward slightly.  
  
She pursed her lips together, squeezing her eyes shut and quickly turning to look at him, one arm still held over her breasts as she waggled a finger at him, "No ogling, Joe. Last thing I need tonight is you waxing poetry about my body to get me to sleep with you."  
  
Joe offered up a broad smile as she took the pajamas out of his hands, "Wax poetry? Poetry is not enough to convey how beautiful you look, with or without clothes on. Your mere existence winds me up-"  
  
He was met with a huff and a closed door in his face, but he laughed despite this, "I am sorry, Alice," he said, hoping she could hear him, "I promise no more."  
  
"You can wait to see me until I'm in my crummy pajamas, Joe!" she retorted from behind the door, "Go wait in bed!"  
  
"Even in pajamas, you are a gorgeous being radiating light that simply stops me in my tracks, unable even for a second to look away from the radiance of your starlight."  
  
She swung open the door, clothed now, hair taken down- make up a mess and bandaged cheek sticking out like a sore thumb- face flushed in embarrassment, "You know, you've managed to go a whole month with barely any flirtations towards me, but NOW you feel the need to amp it up?"  
  
He held out his hand with a flourish, picking her hand up gently and kissing the top of it much like he had the very first night they had met, "Perhaps as you said, there is jealousy taking root in my wires."  
  
She raised a brow, moving out of his grasp to walk to her bedroom, "That so?" she asked, "Interesting thought that I'd like to probe more into when I'm not exhausted."  
  
He smirked after her, quickly following after her, having already changed into his own nightwear while making up the bed- waiting to hear her surprise upon seeing the bedroom.   
She stopped, turning on her heel to stare at him amidst the candlelight that emanated from the room, "Joe-"  
  
"I admit, perhaps the rose petals were a bit much-"  
  
"Was your plan for this whole night to seduce me?"  
  
He tilted his head, thinking for a moment as his eyes turned to look at her, "No," he answered truthfully, "Well. I had perhaps the idle thought of bringing you home to relax with a nice bottle of champagne and chocolate and allow you the chance to relax. Nothing sexual, I promise!" he paused before shrugging, "The moment may be ruined thanks to the events downstairs, but I was not going to waste my efforts... if I am to be working again, then I need to get back into the practice of tending to a lady's every need and desire."  
  
Alice stood there, taking in the scenery of her much changed bedroom before falling into a fit of giggles, doubling over and holding onto the doorframe, "Oh Joe... Joe you are an absolute sweetheart, you know that? Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," she looked up at with, hazel eyes reflecting back the candlelight at him as she smiled, "Even if this was an attempt at seduction, it's absolutely darling. I don't mind being your guinea pig I suppose - any lady would be lucky to have you as their companion."  
  
"Careful not to laugh too much, dear heart-" he said, tapping her cheek gently, "You'll make yourself bleed again. I recommend tomorrow going to a doctor, they can apply nanobots to sew the skin up."  
  
"Yes sir!" she said with mock seriousness and giving him a salute before glancing back at the candlelit bedroom before moving forward to climb into bed, patting the spot next to her, "Can't say I'm up for eating much right now, or drinking anything else, but I think I- I could really use you next to me tonight."  
  
He made his way to the other side of the bed swiftly, bringing her into his arms with ease, "Do your nightmares have anything to do with Roger?" he asked after a moment, his curiosity unable to be sated.  
  
She said nothing for six minutes before nodding, "Sometimes. Lying to you would be pointless, I think you'd catch me in it. But, not all of them do..." she glanced up at him, pursing her lips back and forth before continuing, "I also have nightmares of Flesh Fairs. I know that's... idiotic. I'm orga, I shouldn't be afraid of them. But I was first taken to one as a kid. Even as an adult... I guess they still terrify me..."  
  
"Having barely escaped on myself, I can understand and appreciate the sentiment."  
  
She yawned sleepily, curling up next to him, "I saw that mentioned in your file. You were picked up initially near Haddonfield and brought to the Flesh Fair near Barn Creek, by that fucker Johnson Johnson. God, if I ever get my hands on him- but how did you escape? Mecha, no offense, don't just escape from Flesh Fairs like it's nothing."  
  
He reached over, closing her eyelids with two of his fingers after she yawned again, "...I will tell you tomorrow when you are less exhausted dear heart."  
  
"Mm..." she laid there for a moment, and he thought for a moment due to her steady even breathing that she had drifted off to sleep before she spoke again, "Joe... I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you're still alive. I know tomorrow after I sign the papers you'll be mine... but you know... no matter what, I will never own you right? Never ever. S'long as you don't bring clients back here, cos that- my landlord might be kind of a hardass about that even if I do live in Rouge City. I don't care what you do... live your life, happily, okay?"  
  
He smoothed down her mussed hair, "Go to sleep Alice," he said softly as he looked down at her, his processor and neural cube beginning to whir with confusion again.   
  
**Query; _#.access emotional database._**  
 **Query; == _possibility. {function} of. words "I Love You."_**  
 **Query; == _{Running program database of functionality of #ILoveYou}_**  
 **Query; == { _Used in following situations-}_**  
 **Query;= _{Usage of {function} "I Love You" in {function=X}_**  
 **Query;= _{Possibility of {function} used in NON-CLIENT RELATIONS}_**  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**  
 **Query;= Not Found.**  
 _ **/query;/ {possibility?/?}**_  
 _ **/query;/shut-down-emotional-processing.exe**_  
 _ **/query;/ run-diagnostics.check.  
**_  
He lay there, staring up at the ceiling as Alice fell asleep in his arms, running diagnostic after diagnostic as he attempted to reconcile the confusion running through his wires. When had this started? It had started before he had met Alice, when David took his hand into his hands at the aforementioned Flesh Fair, pleading with the lover mecha to keep him safe. He had resigned himself to the inevitable fate of them both being doused in acid, and decided if it were the case, in the last moments of their mechanical lives, he would at least hold the boy close against him- perhaps dimly hoping that when the acid fell, he would take the brunt of the damage and shield this 'David' from most of the acid. The boy would be damaged, but he would at least still be functioning.   
  
But somehow David had swung the crowd's favor, and they had both been freed from their shackles and he had hurried along after the boy, taking his hand in his once more and beginning their journey that would end with him in a jail cell, unsure of where the single-minded mecha that wanted to be a real boy had landed himself. He had not told Alice this story, for a variety of reasons. Namely one, he knew her emotional reaction was something he could not predict, though he had suspicions it would cause her immense grief at hearing of the boys single minded obsession in search of a love that was not real. He had tried to convince him that this Monica did not care about him, but now, glancing down at the sleeping woman beside him, he wondered if perhaps it was possible for mechas to love and be loved in return.  
  
And if that desire, that wonder came because he now had someone he wished to gain that very same love between orga and mecha that David had been in pursuit of. 


	6. Tuned Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been worried I'm not quite writing Joe's dialogue as well as I could, but I think... I *think* I may finally be nailing it after this chapter. Maybe. We'll see if I can keep improving.  
> Or maybe I'm worried for no reason as out of the 4 hits this fic has gotten, 3 of you have given me kudos.  
> Or maybe the kudos is simply for the fact I am writing fanfic for a nearly 20 year old movie and that alone is an accomplishment in of itself. Either way, thank you kindly!  
> Every time I think that I may be able to wrap this up in a few chapters, I come up with a new plot point. We'll see if I ever actually follow through, as I do have a proper planned ending. We'll see if the plot bunnies that keep popping up allow me to get there.

"Jesus, he really cut you good, huh?"   
  
Alice shot Claire a glare despite having been told by the nurse, a mecha, to sit as still as possible for the nanobot infused skin to do it's job in stitching her cheek back together.  
  
"Please remain still for another ten minutes-and-thirty-six-seconds," the nurse smiled gently at Alice, tilting her chin back to face her.  
  
"I told you he did," she muttered with a sigh, crossing her arms and leaning back for the nurse to check for any problems as her cheek began to itch, "Did he tell you he was coming over?"  
  
"Mm-mm," Claire said idly, filing at her nails, "Nope. Thinking about it though, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told him you were out with Joe. Part of it wasn't thinking on my part, part of it well-" she glanced at Alice with an apologetic smile, "Forgive me, I wanted to piss him off."  
  
"Well you succeeded in more than just that. Joe had a near... breakdown, no pun intended. He really did almost breakdown."  
  
Claire raised a brow, stopping what she was doing to lean forward focusing on her friend intently, "Breakdown? Like, orga-style breakdown or mecha-breakdown?"  
  
"Both?" Alice said, wincing as her cheek was prodded, "I think his mecha sensibilities and logic couldn't cope with the an actual emotion, that being one of worry. He seemed to flash back to the murder scene he witnessed."  
  
"The Bevins woman?"   
  
Alice nodded, sighing and looking down at her fingers which began to fidget in her lap, "He mentioned he didn't- that he didn't care about Samantha Bevins, that in the moment the only thing he cared about was what would happen to him."  
  
"Which has been documented in mechas before. People say that have no fear of death, nor do they plead for the lives, but that's just sanctimonious bullshit from people who try and act like things such as Flesh Fairs are okay. But Joe fleeing from the scene of the crime, knowing he'd be a suspect without question, all the mecha we've seen trashed at the fairs- fear is definitely one of the few things mechas have ingrained in them."  
  
"Yeah, except- Joe said that seeing my cheek didn't make him worry about himself. He wanted to leave after I sign the paperwork today, said that him sticking around was dangerous for me and that if he came back to the apartment to find me dead like the Bevins woman he'd-"  
  
"He'd?"  
  
"He didn't finish. His music modulator started playing out of nowhere and it was like he shut down and had to restart. When he came too, he apologized for worrying me and... that was it. He couldn't finish what he had started. I think, seeing me bloodied-" she paused, sighing, "He clearly has trauma related to the murder, fuck what people say about mecha and their inability to feel. I'm not sure what happened in the time that he went missing and when he was found in Manhattan, but *something* happened to cause some sort of... sort of-"  
  
Claire lowered her voice as she slipped out of her chair, kneeling down in front of the exam table Alice lay on, grabbing hold of her hand, "Do you think... it's possible that- that- some sort of evolutionary process is happening? It's been written about sure, but scientists theorized it wouldn't happen for god, at least a few decades still... and that they could strictly control the length of the evolutionary process of mecha, being that they're man made and all."  
  
"I always found that theory, no offense, full of shit. Not that it can't happen, but that it'd be controlled by man," Alice replied, "Leave it to mankind to create, and to think they can play God. That's probably the only thing I agree on with the ultra religious or the religious period. Man kind is not any sort of god, or superior being. Artificial intelligence was artificial when it was man building robots to play chess again humans. But these days we have intelligence of all varying types from lover mechas, to nannies to-" she gestured at the nurse who smiled gently at her from where she had begun to put together the bandages for her face, "Medical mecha. Everywhere we go, there's creation of new and varied minds. Built or not, life adapts."  
  
Claire gave her a smirk, clearing her throat before offering up her best impression of a classic movie, "Life uh, it... finds a way?" she said, gesturing in an almost eerie replication of the man from the movie.  
  
"Thanks Jeff Goldblum," Alice replied dryly, "But yes. People think it doesn't count because mechas are machines, but I think as I've always thought - they're wrong. Mecha are the children of mankind as mankind were the children of whatever the hell created us, and I'm sure whatever created us had no idea what shitheads we'd turn out to be."  
  
Claire leaned back on the balls of her feet sighing, "And you think whatever happened to our Joe on his fantastical adventure's triggered some sort of evolutionary push?" she gave her friend a sly smile, poking at her side mischievously, "Or perhaps your kind hand in his affairs has pushed him to feel a little bit more than what he's programmed for?"  
  
Alice batted her hand away, rolling her eyes at the teasing, "He still hasn't told me what happened that led to him being in Manhattan, though he said he'd tell me when I woke up. Course then he turned it into 'after you see the doctor' and 'after I am done with my diagnostic report'," she glanced at Claire with one eye open, "Suppose it's a good thing in a city like this you can find a clinic for orga right next door to a repair shop for mecha, huh?"  
  
"Suppose it's a good thing you're not hurt nearly as badly as you could be, and need a hospital instead," Claire retorted, standing up.  
  
"Oh come on, are YOU going to give me a lecture as well?" Alice groaned, "It's really not that bad, and I told Roger his contract wouldn't be renewed next week. What more do you people want from me?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't going to say anything as it was partially my fault to begin with, but c'mon Allie- I saw the way your cheek looked when they peeled off the bandages. I'm not sure what kinda hardware that asshole was wearing, but I can't blame Joe for short circuiting at what you must have looked like last night."   
  
"Look, we both know Roger's never been great at controlling his emotions. You're right, I shouldn't have indulged him-"  
  
"You could have let Joe stay with you-"  
  
"Why, so Roger could turn his rage onto him?" Alice looked at her as the nurse began to gently peel away the plasticine backing of the nanobot skin, leaving behind an odd patch of skin that was only a few shades darker than her own, "If Joe had stayed with me, it would have been ten times worse and you know it."  
  
"I know, I know. Both of you would have needed new skin. At least now it's just you and he's just getting patched up from whatever adventures he had. What about his new operating license and identification tag?"   
  
"They should be installing it as part of his check-up next door," Alice said, sitting up and smiling gratefully at the nurse who handed over her care package and instructions for her cheek, "Then it's just... a matter of me inputting the necessary... junk... that insinuates ownership. Name, address, etcetra."   
  
"Try not to stretch your face much for the next twenty-four hours, if you experience any discomfort, nausea, or headaches, please come back immediately to ensure the nanobots have not inflicted any undue harm to the rest of your body. Make sure to use the cream included in your packet nightly before bed to ensure your best recovery. The discoloration should fade within five to seven days, if it has not, please come back to us so we may correct it," the nurse smiled at her patiently as Alice nodded.  
  
"Thank you-" she looked at the name-tag on the nurses heavily stylized and, admittedly fetishized outfit, "Nurse Joy. It was a uh, a joy to have you."  
  
"Thank you for your patronage."  
\-----  
As they exited the clinic, Claire glanced at Alice, pursing her lips tightly, "You still okay with this?" she asked as they moved next door to the brightly colored "MECHA REPAIR SHOP 24/7." that Joe was currently being looked over at.  
  
"Okay with what?" Alice glanced at her curiously as they slipped inside, wrinkling their noses as the severe smell of hydraulic fluid and oil filled their senses.  
  
"Okay with owning Joe, you were hesitant when Joe and I brought it up. And I know you well enough to know your tells. You still feel uneasy about the prospect of owning a mecha," Claire swerved out of the way of a mecha and owner pushing past them before glancing back at her, "In all the time I've known you, your entire adult life, you've never once owned so much as a supertoy since leaving your parents house."  
  
Alice shrugged slightly as they came up to the counter, setting down her package from the health clinic, "It's what he wants... and it's the safest option for him. I don't- I don't think of it as really owning him. He's free to do what he pleases, but he has a place to come home too, and should he need it, someone to help him out in a jam. Besides, I've had mecha stay with me before. I always give them the option when we help them out."  
  
"Yeah, but most mecha leave your place within a few days, if they don't outright refuse you when you ask. Well, aside from that serving unit... he really had nowhere else to go and was on his last leg... literally and figuratively."  
  
Alice shot a glare at her, "...I really liked Jules. I tried really hard to get him back into working order but-"  
  
"I know hun, but alas, even for mecha, death comes to us all eventually. It's just for mecha it's typically premature due to human intervention, otherwise they'd go on for centuries after us," she clapped a hand on Alice's shoulder, "Don't think too badly about yourself, Allie. You've got Joe to look after and keep out of trouble. Or maybe it's trouble you're looking to get into~"  
  
"Shut-up." the other woman hissed before turning to smile at the mechanic as he strolled up, "Hiya Will, I dropped off Joe about an hour ago, is he about done with his check-up?"  
  
Will wiped at his face, smearing a smudge of oil across his skin before nodding, "Aye. Leave it to little Alice to always refer to it as a check up and not a tune up," he said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"He's not a car!"  
  
Will held his hands up in defense, shaking his head, "Yes, yes, I know- I don't mean to offend ya, Alice. Just always find it a bit funny. Anyway, he's about in near perfect condition as he can get. He had a few scrapes in his skin, burn mark on his right shoulder that we patched up too. Looked to be like an acid burn, but you mentioned he had been caught up in a Flesh Fair, so not surprising. He's lucky he got away with the copper sized burn he had. Other than that, we didn't touch anything in his neural cube or processing cores aside from making sure he didn't have any bugs or viruses from being in the police station. Thorough job on that as ya asked, but he was clean of anything."  
  
Alice let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks Will, you're a lifesaver. And his licensing tag?"  
  
"All installed, your information is all put in. Ya just gotta make it official..." he paused, eyeing her carefully, "Ya know how to do it right? Bit tricky with lover mechas..."  
  
Alice flushed heavily, "Will, you're not telling me-"  
  
Claire burst into laughter, "God, Will, don't scare her like that. She's been rejecting his advances for an entire month and here you are insinuating to help him she's gotta fu-"  
  
"Stop! Just! I know it's not- I don't have too, they wouldn't-"  
  
Will began to laugh himself, slapping his thigh with a hand as he shook his head, "Naw, ya ain't gotta sleep with him, Alice. I was just messing with ya. But you'll need to press the back of his neck, get up real close to him and input the information verbally to solidify it. The operating license and tag displays the information on his chest, but if it gets cracked, or broken- he'll 'ave a back up by being able to verbally say it. Not sure why his previous owners didn't have that installed, but who knows. It's always a hit or miss on how people treat lover mechas."  
  
"He was owned by an agency prior to coming into my hands," Alice said offhandedly as Will slid over the paperwork and bills for her to sign, "So who knows. From what I found out, they're not particularly smart and they've got so many mechas on staff in various cities that losing one or two is a pittance for them, aside from wanting to keep the wages they earn on their behalf. Here you go, all signed. Is he-"  
  
"Yes, yes. I'll go get 'im. You stay right here, sweetheart. Thanks again for yer business."   
  
Will disappeared into the back, leaving Alice to turn and lean against the front desk with a sigh, bringing a hand up to brush her blonde bangs away from her head, "I am making the right decision, right Claire?" she asked, hazel eyes sliding to look at her friend, "I've already got one of our guys working on a website for him, advertising and Joe will be able to take care of his own appointments and such... but, is it really okay for me to- to own him?"  
  
"Gee, I don't know Alice. Do you plan on telling him to go jump off a bridge, or set him on fire or something?"   
  
"What?! No! Of course not."  
  
"Then shut up, for fucks sake Alice. Look, I love you to death, but Joe himself wants this. Clearly, the mecha that went all the way to Manhattan to escape potential destruction, has placed some semblance of trust in you. God, see this is why I asked you not five minutes ago if you were really sure about this."   
  
Alice chewed on her lip and sighed, "Yeah, I know. You're right. Sorry for being whiny. I just never thought that getting a mecha off murder charges would lead to-" she gestured emptily before shrugging, "All of this," she turned back around, resting her elbow on the counter and plopping her chin onto her palm, "But I guess it's nice to have someone around the house. Well, for a little bit. I suppose after today he'll be back to work soon enough."  
  
"But hey, look on the brightside. Here in Rouge City, the business he gets into runs all day long. So he can still work in the day and be back home in time for supper!" Claire moved up to lean by her with a smile, "So you can still make kissy-face with loverboy at nighttime."  
  
"If he's working, he likely won't come back except if he absolutely needs to-"  
  
"Needs to what?" A familiar british accented voice lilted above the bustle of the shop as a familiar face appeared, sliding out from behind the counter and adjusting his collar with flair, "How do I look ladies?"  
  
"Like a darling gent straight from the classics!" Claire said, clapping her hands together, "Golly, I bet Alice here is practically jumping at the prospect of having you on her arm around town, a proper gent like you!"  
  
Alice shot her a look before moving forward, touching Joe's sleeves hesitantly, smoothing the fabric down before briefly touching his newly waxed and pristine face with a smile, "You do look wonderful Joe, and I hope they treated you well. I've known Will for years now and I don't trust anyone more than him to do repairs."  
  
"Will was an absolute treat," he replied, glancing back at the overall-ed man with a smile, "Thanks again, Will. I look forward to having you work on me in the future."  
  
Claire snorted, "He really does need to get laid."  
  
"Claire!" Alice sighed at her friend before glancing back up at Joe and pulling him to the side, "Is it okay if I check your operating license? And um, Will let me know how to put in the failsafe, if you're okay with that."   
  
Joe gave her a brilliant smile, pulling his collar aside for her in response and tapping the green LED display, "All here, see? Your name right there. Alice J. Capulet. You clearly come from a literary family."  
  
She flushed, "...Forgot you'd find out my full name," she muttered, "But yes, my parents were weirdos, changed their last name when they got married. They were romantics through and through. Anyway," she pulled her purse to the front of her body and slipped something out, handing it over to Joe, "I know you've got your operating license and it should keep you safe, but I bought you one of these anyway. It's a cell phone. I know you're likely able to make calls without one, but in the off chance you're damaged, or you for some reason, _can't_ , you call me right away on this, understood? If you have _any_ trouble. It's got my cell number, my office number and even Claire's number in it already. And... and you can use it for your business as well if you wanted too."  
  
He took the slim device into his hands, weighing it carefully before glancing at her with a small laugh, "You do fathom utterly ridiculous this is to give me such a thing, right?"  
  
Crimson crept up to her cheeks as she nodded, "Yes! I know, I said that already didn't I?" she muttered before snatching it back and then slipping it into one of his pockets, "Just, keep it on you okay? And before we leave, I should um- i-in case something goes wrong, I should- put in the fail-safe. In case Will needs to help me do it properly."  
  
Joe stood there for a moment before stretching himself, rolling his neck back and forth before sticking one of his legs out, flipping his coat jacket out and putting a hand in his pocket and leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Any time you'd like," he said with a devilish grin on his face, "My previous owners never indulged in such gestures, but I admit, I look forward to having your body so close to mine."  
  
"Joe, it's just a formality..."  
  
"Still," his simulated breath tickled her, "You have to admit there is something... romantic in the gesture. Would you like me to hold you close while you do it?"  
  
"...I think I'll be fine."  
  
"If you happen to swoon, I shall be there to gather you in my arms and give you the kiss of life-"  
  
Alice glanced over at Will with a dry expression, "Did you have anything to do with this? This sudden increase in the flirtations? I told you to leave his programming alone!"  
  
Claire snrked quietly at her friend, idly playing with the business cards at the front desk, "Or maybe he's just feeling good, Alice. Can'tcha indulge ole Joe a bit?"  
  
Alice huffed indignantly before turning to face the pale green eyes of the mecha that she now was responsible for, awkwardly slipping her hands to the back of his neck and pushing gently, wincing slightly at the give that indicated she had found the right button to press before leaning in, "You feel okay, Joe?"  
  
"Never better," he whispered back, head turning only slightly in response to her, green eyes staring directly into hers, "I am ready when you are."  
  
She swallowed nervously before standing up on her toes to whisper into his ear carefully, wondering as she did it, if he could feel her breath against his feigned human skin, _" **Owner name:** Alice Juliet Capulet. **Social Identification Number,** 246-555-09. **Address:** 0613 Alluring Lane, Sunny Springs Apartment Complex, Apartment Number #16, Rouge City 4567-22. **Cell and Pager Number** 669-252-001."  
_  
As she finished, she fell back onto her feet and looked at Joe nervously, the hand that had been wrapped around his neck falling down to fidget nervously with the other - watching as Joe's eyes went blank momentarily as the influx of information went through his neural cube before they shone once more with a mischievous glint- a smile appearing on his face again as he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Filed away into my brain," he said, smoothing down her hair before cupping her chin with his hand, "Should any ill befall me, they shall know who to call."   
  
Alice breathed a sigh of relief as Claire came up behind them, clapping slowly, "Well, well, you did it Alice. The proud owner of a lover-mecha... don't-hit-me-!" she paused before glancing up at Joe, "Well Gigolo Joe, considering Alice here owns you in but name only, what are your plans for the rest of the day? I know Alice has been having fun getting you off the hook, but we've got other cases I've got to drag her ass to the office to look over. You are of course more than welcome to escort us."  
  
"It would be my utmost pleasure to escort you two beautiful ladies to your office," he said, holding his arm out and cocking his head to look at Alice, "As for me, I suppose I shall properly reacquaint myself with the ladies of Rouge. The last time I was here, I barely had time to do even the smallest of sweeps for any potential lonely hearts lurking the streets, desiring the companionship of of a man better than a man."  
  
Claire snorted, ignoring the arm and instead moved to leave the repair shop, "Oh he is ALL yours, Alice," she said, "But hurry up, we've got Rick and Lola waiting at the office. Big ole stack of documents for you to look over now that Joe's sorted."  
  
Joe looked at Alice expectantly, arm still out and waiting for her to take it and after a brief moment of apprehension, she hooked her arm through it, smiling at him gently, "Thank you," she murmured as the stepped out into the night of Rouge, faces illuminated once more by the neon that littered each building, "I uh, I hope you do okay. You will be okay, right Joe?"   
  
He spun her around as they walked, toes tapping against the walkway as he smiled at her, bringing her in close, "I feel a new mecha, Alice. What is the worst that can happen?"  
  
"It's Rouge City. A lot," she said flatly, "Look, I won't tell you anything like be on your best behavior-"  
  
He glanced at her, green eyes looking over her face carefully before his face took on a serious expression, "Alice, I intend on being on my absolute best behavior. I shall not betray the trust and work you have put in to give me a second chance at existence. To betray a lady in such a way would be abhorrent. It is my desire to-"  
  
"To what loverboy?" Claire called back, turning around to walk backwards as they moved through the streets, lighting up a cigarette as she faced them with a small smirk.  
  
"To ensure I do not worry Alice," Joe said, "Rouge City may be a city of mecha and thus, very nearly the safest city for us to roam freely, but I know danger still lurks, and it would not do to have worry tug at our beloved Alice's heartstrings."  
  
"I'm not... a child..." the woman muttered, hugging her purse closely against her- looking slightly put out, "But it is your first time out on the town since everything happened. Just... be careful, okay?"  
  
"You have my word," he said, fingers tenderly running across the discolored patch of skin across her cheek, "And you know of course that the cellular device you gave me works both ways, yes? Should you fall into any unwanted advances, I implore you to let me know..."  
  
"I... will be perfectly fine," Alice said with a shake of her head, "Really."  
  
"You say that so much, I could very nearly almost believe it were I not mecha and able to detect the slightest bit of disbelief in a woman's word-" he stopped as an older, mature woman with dark hair streaked with white walked by, eyeing him with the slightest hint of a smirk on her face, hand lowered by her side, finger curled in a come hither gesture.  
  
"Duty doth call you, Joe~" Claire called out, "Don't you worry, I'll take care of our little Alice." She jogged forward, pulling Alice out of Joe's now loosened grip and waving at the slick-haired lover mecha, "Go on, do that thing you do Joe."  
  
Alice swallowed, nodding, "Yeah, go on ahead Joe," she called out as he cocked his head to the side- music beginning to lilt out from him amidst the bustle of the city, "I um- I'll... hopefully see you at home."  
  
Joe stopped briefly, glancing back at the two women, then back at the woman who was standing off to the side, smile still gracing her face at the lover-mecha. He held up a single finger to her before moving to Alice's side, smoothing her hair down once more and placing a single kiss on her cheek, "Be safe going to the office," he said quietly, holding her chin in his fingers, "I shall see you home later."  
  
And then he slipped away, the simulated warmth that came from his fingertips lingering on the tip of her chin as she let out a shaky breath before turning to Claire to avoid seeing him begin his sales pitch to the woman who had beckoned him, "I'm glad that despite everything, it looks like he'll have no trouble settling into the... the..."  
  
"Economy of Rouge City?" Claire asked, wrapping her arm around Alice's shoulder as she moved the woman away, "Not gonna lie to ya, my dearest peach of a friend - models like Joe are pretty popular. Ladies love the classic gentleman. S'why Tails is so popular, but not everyone can afford Tails. Joe will be a popular hit, will you be okay with that?"  
  
Alice smiled up at her, before nodding slowly, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine with it. Even if he never comes back home."  
  
Claire glanced at her briefly, brow raised, "You think he won't?"  
  
"You think he will?"  
  
The other woman was quiet for a moment as they made their way through the main square of Rouge before speaking again, "Listen, as someone who's actually been with lover-mechas, granted of the fairer sex, but still. As someone's who lived, breathed and made love to many a robot- I've yet to see one act like Joe does to you. I mean, yeah sure, in the heat of the moment, Jane makes me think she loves me more than anyone else in the whole wide drowned world we live in. But the fantasy is lifted the moment her chip goes off for her next appointment. But hun, you told me he nearly broke physically and perhaps psychologically, down seeing you with a cut on your cheek, and you think he won't come home to you? I bet you fifty newbucks that..." she thought for a moment, "That either he'll be waiting outside our office to walk you home, or better yet- when you return home tonight, he'll be there waiting for you in those dorky pajamas you got him."  
  
"I'm not betting on him, that's just rude, Claire."  
  
"Alright fine, but if I am right, you never get to doubt me again."  
  
Alice laughed, leaning against her friend, "Claire, thanks."  
  
"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy ending. You're not the only one who wants to see mechas playing on the same level as orgas," she glanced at Alice with a wry smile, "I'm rooting for ya kid. But uh, if he somehow turns out to be like Roger, I will claim absolute innocence."  
  
"I... I don't think he will. I don't know what's going on in his brain, but something is Claire. I guess I'm just lucky to be able to witness it firsthand. I can only hope I can protect him and allow him to flourish." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess a couple of uh notes after the fact about some references?  
> Claire's quote from a 'classic' is of course Jeff Goldblum's infamous line from Jurassic Park, very obviously one of Spielberg's most famous movies (and the one that gave Stanley Kubrick the idea to pass off A.I to him in the first place). I think in the future that A.I is set in, it'd definitely be considered a 'classic' movie by then.  
> I blanked on what to called the Nurse Mecha and defaulted to Nurse Joy from um. Pokemon. Sue me. I find it funny. maybe she even looks like her, who's to say.   
> Jules the serving man is a reference to one of the original short stories A.I was based on, specifically Supertoys When Winter Comes.
> 
> Finally, Alice's address. Actual names from Las Vegas, and while Rouge City is of course nowhere near where the actual Las Vegas would be, it is obviously influenced, flavored by the city itself. I've always been fascinated by the fact Las Vegas has legitimately odd street names ranging from Marshmallow Lane, to what I've put in as Alice's address. Alluring Lane is in fact an actual street in Vegas, as is Sunny Springs. I opted to use Sunny Springs as the name of her apartment complex and use Alluring Lane as the street name though. 0613 is actually my birthday (6/13) Though of course, it is not a real address as far as I am aware. Sunny Springs tickles me because it is it a babbling stream of water it's referring to or springs as in springs found in mechanical devices.  
> I am probably the only one who finds this clever.
> 
> Alice's full name, Alice Juliet Capulet is just a reference to my ongoing obsession with Romeo & Juliet, as cliche as it is. I find the name Alice Juliet pretty and use it often when writing fiction. I opted on Capulet for her last name because uh, it flowed nicely (obviously) and it gave her the backstory of having odd parents (who will be explained more in depth later on I think.)
> 
> Anyhoo. I hope the very few and far between that will read this enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Curiosities and Enigmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everytime i check the word count and i realize this is my longest fic for any fandom ever, i think "hm well i'll lose steam eventually." and then suddenly im at almost 30k words and have 0 intention of stopping.   
> i swear i do have an eventual end to this, but plot points keep coming up in my head and im like well OBVIOUSLY they must be written. i don't do those weird things called 'outlines' i just simply vomit into a word document, go back and edit things quickly when i put it into Ao3 and then simply let it exist for the world.  
> anyway thank you again to all (5) readers who have read this. who's here for a revival of A.I Artificial Intelligence (2001) fandom? :,) just me? aight. 
> 
> enjoy!

"So you see, you just HAVE to take my case. You just _HAVE_ too."  
  
Alice stared at the older woman across from her, chin on the palm of her hand as she fiddled with a pen in her other, flipping it back and forth with an annoyed intensity, "Ma'am, you do know what kind of law firm this is, correct?"  
  
"Yes, you treat mechas and orgas on the same level."  
  
"Yes. So- what makes you think we would ever want to take this case?" Alice asked dryly, stopping her fidgeting with the pen to lace her fingers together, looking at the women as calmly as she could, despite her growing annoyance.  
  
"That mecha made me fall in love with him! If you think mecha should be treated the same as orga than you should be okay with filing a lawsuit against him!"  
  
From the side of the room Claire stifled a laugh, covering it up behind a folder as she attempted not to outright burst into laughter.  
  
"Ma'am... Miss Hatchet, that is. That makes, categorically, absolutely no sense. Would you sue an orga man for making you, um, as you say 'fall in love with you'? You'd be laughed out of any court."  
  
"I'd sue him for emotional distress too!"  
  
"And I am telling you that you'd be laughed out of any court. And if you chose to go to a different law firm and they took your absolutely bizarre case on due to mecha discrimination laws, I assure you, this mecha of yours that you claim 'made you fall in love with him' would find us a very free law firm to take on his case to defend him."   
  
The woman sat there, trembling in anger, clutching her handkerchief in her hands before standing up roughly, her chair clattering to the floor, "Oh of COURSE you side with him! I should have known! I should have known!"  
  
Alice glanced around the room before shrugging, "Yes? You should have. Absolutely. Your case has no basis in reality, and I think you're better off finding a man who can return your feelings. Perhaps mecha are not the men for you if this is the way you treat them."  
  
"You... you- bitch! You mecha-hugging bitch!"  
  
Alice quickly swerved her head to avoid being hit by one of the various trinkets that laid on her desk, sighing as the figurine shattered behind her, "Ma'am, no offense. But calling me that when you wanted to sue a mecha for emotional distress for making you fall in love with him is the highest of ironies-" she said, dodging another figure thrown her away, quickly moving to push a button on her desk, "Hey Rick, can you come escort Miss Hatchet out. We won't be taking her _c-ASE-_ jesus christ, could you calm down? That was a gift from my parents-!"  
  
 _"Sounds like a party in there, you sure Allie-dear? Kidding, I'll be there in a sec."  
_  
True to his word, the man arrived moments later, smiling genially at Alice and Claire (who had taken to outright laughing at this point, curled up in her chair- folder over her face to cover up her peals of laughter,) as Alice peeked over the edge of her desk with a smile of her own, "Thanks Rick!"  
  
"Not a problem- Miss Hatchet, if you'd follow me please-" The auburn-haired man gently tugged at the ranting woman, offering the two a wave as he dragged her out of the office, "Never a dull day!"  
  
As the door shut, Alice sighed, standing up before glancing over at the various trinkets broken in front of the bookshelf behind her desk, "Well, who would have thought a murder case would have been less life threatening than a normal day at the office?" she asked, kneeling down to begin to pick through things, "Aw man... she broke my little glass horse my mom got me," she said with a sigh picking up the two sides of the horse, "I mean granted, I'm not like five anymore, but still..."  
  
"Yeah, always wondered why you held onto that," Claire said, pushing herself up and walking over with a broom and dustpan, "But hey, you still have your pride."  
  
"Suppose so, do you think you can do some digging and find this mecha she was talking about?" Alice responded, pointing out the file on her desk, "If for some reason, some jackass firm actually takes her case, I'd like to offer him free counsel. Or worse, she might try and do something drastic if she keeps getting rejected."  
  
Claire grabbed the file, perching herself on the desk carefully as she skimmed through it, "Sure, no worries. I'll have Lola reach out if we can find him. Looks to be a lover-mecha through Blue Fairy Escorts. Shouldn't be hard to give them a heads up," she glanced over at Alice as she snapped the folder shut, leaning over with her legs crossed, "So, I do have something that might perk your interest a bit."  
  
Alice raised a brow at her as she chucked the scattered remains of her trinkets into the garbage, standing up and brushing her skirt off, "What's that?" she asked, sitting back down, "Because if it's anything like what we just witnessed, absolutely not."  
  
"Nope, has to do with our old friend Johnson Johnson."   
  
"Oh?" At this, Alice did feel her curiousity piqued, tilting her head, "Go on... though I am not sure how anything can top the Trenton incident. If that didn't get him locked up for good, then well-" she shrugged.  
  
"Mmm, well you have a point. But his popularity is declining after the Barns Creek incident as well. The riot there didn't exactly have him in well, anyone's good graces after the stunt he pulled with that kid."   
  
"...Yeah. That was-" she paused, brows furrowing for a moment before she swept her papers to the side and pulled up her holo-screen, punching something in and bringing up articles and videos, "Hold on a sec- something just clicked in my head-" she shook her head, slapping her head, "God I'm a fucking idiot!"  
  
"What?" Claire looked at her brows knit in confusion, hopping off the desk and peering over her shoulder.  
  
"Joe! Remember? He was at a Flesh Fair in Barns Creek, I had assumed he had just escaped in the confusion like the rest of the mecha had- a fair amount of those who hadn't been torn apart yet managed to get away. But just now, you mentioned the kid- and I remembered the video-" she pulled it up, turning the volume down, having no desire to hear the bastard's voice speaking against the age of 'artificiality' but pointed out the clear view of what looked to be a familiar pristine lover-mecha's face holding onto what appeared to be a young boy- buckets of acid just a few feet above them, "Tell me that is not Joe."  
  
"It's not," Claire said seriously before nodding her head, "I'm kidding, yeah, you're right. That's clearly our wayward loverboy. You think he escaped with that boy?"  
  
Alice chewed on her lip, watching the video play over, "It looks like it. It was never actually put out whether or not the kid was actually kid or mecha. Mecha kids aren't exactly common, I mean- we've heard of them before, but we're in the business of knowing things like that. They're not mainstream, by any means. Almost taboo in most circles of science."   
  
Claire nodded slowly, "Yes, well, a mystery that only Joe could tell you the answers too, hun. He did say he'd talk to you about it today, right? So while I know you love playing lil Nancy Drew, can we get back to the subject, namely how you can nail your arch nemesis to the wall for good?"  
  
Alice glanced at her, eyes rolling in annoyance, "That man is not my arch nemesis."  
  
"Alice. Love. Sweetheart. You once went to a Flesh Fair he sold mechas too, and jumped in front of a man with a fucking chainsaw while screaming for Johnson to be jailed for injustices against mecha."   
  
"Calling him an arch nemesis cheapens it, Claire."  
  
"Alice, look at me," Claire spun her chair so the other woman faced her, "There is nobody in this entire world that has more pure motivations than you do. I mean, there were times I questioned your sanity sure. The chainsaw incident being one of them. But even I have my selfish motivations behind what we do."  
  
"Claire... you're not a bad person-"  
  
"No, I'm not. But I am selfish. I was awful to mecha before I met you. I mean- I told my family's serving unit to jump out the window when I was ten, Alice. It wasn't until I met you in college and you leapt over the counter to try and put out the fire that had set the chef mecha ablaze that I had second thoughts on orga-mecha relations. I mean, again, thought you were absolutely insane. And I wondered if you were like me, you felt bad for your childish actions towards mecha growing up. But then I found out the most mecha you had as a kid was a Teddy unit, and not gonna lie- I almost hated you," Claire said before sighing, "I questioned if you had some ulterior motives, some sort of weird fetish. But alas, no- you were just a goody two shoes."  
  
"Thanks Claire, good pep talk."   
  
"My point is, don't disparage what it is you do," Claire said pointedly, gripping her shoulders gently, "I do the work we do because yes, I believe mechas should have the same rights as mankind, but I'd be lying if I said they weren't motivated by the guilt of my earlier years. You? You've got none of that. You're just... you. Even now, when tempted by the fruit, you steadfastly refuse it. I think Joe would bend over backwards to get you to take something, anything, from him, and you just keep letting him down because of your ideology. At some point though, hun, you gotta let yourself win a little bit."   
  
Alice looked at her, lips curling into a picture of amusement, "How did this turn back to Joe and me sleeping with him?"  
  
Claire shrugged, releasing her, "What can I say, I think you'd work... uh... hundred and ten percent better if you got laid. Is it wrong for me to want you to feel good about yourself? Anyway, you're right. Back to my original point. Looks like after the Barn Creek riot, Johnson Johnson went on a bit of a shitstorm. Picked up a ton of mecha, one of which wasn't just some old unlicensed iron as he put it, but a family's sole mecha," she moved over to her chair, picking up the folder she had been perusing during the unfortunate tantrum of Miss Hatchet and tossing it over to Alice, "Family's not rich, middle class, they're downright poor. Kyle was their only mecha, simple serving unit but he did a lot for them. He was out in their small garden, tending to the vegetables when he got scooped up. Apparently no Flesh Fairs will buy from Johnson anymore and so..."  
  
Alice took the offered folder, flipping it open before immediately cringing, "...He didn't-"  
  
"Yup. Brought back the descrated corpse right onto their front lawn. Family's daughter came home from school to find him. I'd say Johnson's lost it, like actually lost it now. My guess is that this isn't the first one, just the only one we've heard of. I don't think he enjoyed the reaction he got at Barns Creek and he's gone from a simple mecha collecter to sell off to Flesh Fairs, to an outright killer out for revenge against anyone who has even the smallest of mechas to help."   
  
"And you think there might be other victims?"  
  
"Almost guaranteed I think. Apparently the father went to confront Johnson, all his cohorts have left him and he found him in a bar nearby, drunk and raving mad. Seems now that Flesh Fairs won't buy from him, he's taking 'God's Mission' into his own hands."  
  
"Christ..." Alice closed the file along with her eyes, taking a moment to rub at the closed eyelids, "You think we can put together a class-action lawsuit?"  
  
"I think it would be in our interest, yes," Claire said, "I'd like it if we could pursue it as blatant murder, because that's what it is. But we're more likely to get him on mass destruction of property."   
  
"I wonder if we can push the envelope on that a bit though..." Alice murmured, "We'll need to see what kind of mechas he's targeting. If it's strictly humanoid, we might be able to play on public sympathies," she opened her eyes and glanced at the file, "Tell the family we'll take on their case, pro bono. Get them here to Rouge City so we can interview them and start the proceedings. Send Ricky and Lola out to Haddonfield, see if they can find anyone else with missing or descrated mecha."   
  
"Got it," Claire smiled at her, "You... should go get some rest. I can see that look in your eyes, you're about to spend the next twenty-four hours wide awake and researching every possible law and bylaw that you can pursue against him. So go home, so Joe can shove you into bed. I think he's probably the only one who can."  
  
Alice waggled her finger, "If he's home," she said with a wry smile, pushing herself up, "But yeah, I'll head home early. See if I can't dig anything else up."  
  
"Just don't overwork yourself, darling," Claire said with a wiggle of her fingers, "And make sure our lovely guest Miss Hatchet isn't waiting outside for ya with... uh, would it be unseemly for me to say a hatchet?"  
  
Alice laughed as she shrugged on her jacket, "I'll be fine, I think I can fight off one lonely woman with a mecha fetish."  
  


* * *

She kept her head down as she moved through the crowds of Rouge City, partially due to the thoughts swirling within her head, but also, partially she knew deep down inside, because she didn't want to risk seeing Joe with his arm around another woman. Was it jealousy, she wondered? The idea of him having sex didn't bother her much, sex was what he was built for and here in Rouge City she knew there were plenty who needed the carnal pleasures to feel anything in the damaged world they lived in. So long as Joe didn't show up beat up and malfunctioning, she didn't care what sort of sex he had.  
  
But seeing him with his arms around another, wiping tears away from the lonely woman of Rouge, somehow that stung her heart.   
  
She sighed as she approached her apartment complex, swiping her fingerprints to be let in and stopping briefly to speak with Norman while she picked up anything that had been sent through the tubes to her mailbox sighing at the numerous pamphlets of junk mail that had been stuffed in.  
  
"Oh, Miss Capulet. Your gentleman friend came home just a little bit ago-" he said as she began to head for the elevators, "Just thought I'd tell you so you are not alarmed."  
  
She glanced back at him, clutching the pamphlets of junk mail to her chest, tilting her head in confusion, "Gentleman friend? Was it the man from the other night? From outside?"  
  
"No, no. I would not let that man in, your orders were very specific. That man is not to be let inside. No, the other man. The lover-mecha you have become friendly with. Joe was his name? He came back about an hour ago. Asked if you were home yet, and I told him no sirs, you didn't get home till late most nights. Had a whole bunch of bags with him though, asked if he wanted help bringing them upstairs but he said it was no trouble to him."  
  
Alice stared at him, blinking slowly before nodding, "Um, thank you Norman. I should uh, get upstairs then! Thank you!" she said before darting towards the elevators, and clicking her floor number waving goodbye as the doors shut, heart thumping.  
He came back? Did he something happen with working? Is he okay? Did he catch a bug or virus or-  
  
She nearly fell into her apartment in her franticness, pushing the door open wildly and being greeted by the smell of food cooking, causing her to stop in her tracks- one hand on the door as she attempted to catch her breath.  
  
"Is something wrong? Were you chased home?" A concerned, familiar voice caused her to glance over at the kitchen, eyes wild as they gazed into familiar pale green eyes, "You look completely out of sorts, Alice. Sit down, what happened?"  
  
"You- why are you home- so early?" she asked, the junk mail falling from her arms, scattering at her feet, showing off various ads - escort agencies, _Crosswell Tape - the original and safest!, Worm your way to a better body!_ among others as she straightened herself up, shutting the door and crossing the room to look Joe over carefully.  
  
He tilted his head, shutting off the stove before putting his arms around her, carefully examining her himself, "I had a productive day on the streets of Rouge, calming many a lady of their maladies of the heart, and came home in order to soothe the heart of the one to whom I owe so much."   
  
"B-But, it's night time, surely there's plenty more business for someone like you, now of all times. So why are you- why are you home now?" she stuttered the words out, trying to calm down in her confusion, "And no, I wasn't chased home. Don't be absurd. I mean, we had a bit of an incident at the office but Ricky handled it- I just-" she took a moment, reaching up to touch his cheek which was still perfectly waxed as it was when he came out from Will's shop.  
  
"It is Rouge City, Alice. The oldest business in mankind's history as they call it, does not sleep or waver, it is not dependent on the time of day. The party never ends in Rouge, and as such allows me freedom now that I work independently to stop and go as I please. But trust me, I kept myself busy, if you wish to check-"  
  
"No! No, I don't, it's your business, not mine. I just thought... you'd- your programming, you'd be more inclined to... to..."  
  
"To keep going? If it is what you wish, I would be more than happy to oblige... I do not want to upset you. I simply thought you would enjoy coming home to my presence and a proper meal."  
  
"Y-Yeah, Norman said you came in with a bunch of bags- did you-"  
  
"Go grocery shopping?" he asked, keeping one hand on her arm, the other reaching over to open the fridge, "Yes. The cellular device you gave me did actually come in handy for me to discreetly message Claire to ask your likes or dislikes as I knew were I to ask you directly, I would be rebuffed."  
  
"That's! Not true... but I could have given you money for it-"  
  
"I spent all day making money, Alice. I do not eat, at best my luxuries shall be new clothing in which to attract new customers. Are you upset?"  
  
"No! Of course, of course I'm not upset... just surprised."  
  
"You expected me to not come back."  
  
She chewed on her lip, looking away to avoid his gaze, "The thought crossed my mind, yes. I assumed you'd- I mean, you took to your old programming fairly quickly. So I thought- you'd be..."  
  
"I did say I'd see you home- I was going too, but with the groceries, I feared the surprise would be ruined, and should something happen, I would be more a hindrance than a proper escort home with bags of food in my hands. But tomorrow night, if you would have me, it would be my pleasure to escort you home to keep you safe from any would be riff-raff. Not that I doubt your capabilities."  
  
"Then you wanted to come back?"  
  
He paused at that, green eyes unblinking as ever as they scanned her face before he slowly nodded, "Yes. I enjoyed my day, I enjoyed becoming acquainted the new women in Rouge and revisiting old favorites. Our Lady of the Immaculate Heart is as ever, a hotbed of those who repent and subsequently lay with sin the moment they come out and see me awaiting them."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But I wished to come back here, make sure you were okay, that you-" Joe paused, tilting his head slightly away from her, eyes looking at whatever he had been cooking on the stove before turning back to her, "To make sure you ate. To speak with you. To make sure you slept."  
  
They stood there for a moment, staring into one another eyes in the silence of the kitchen before Alice relaxed in his arms, head falling against his chest, "Okay," she said simply, taking a moment before slipping her arms around his waist, "Okay..."  
  
One of his arms snuck up her back, hand slipping into her hair and pressing her against him tightly, lightly swaying in the kitchen, "Oh you are the strangest orga I have ever met," he said softly, "Never have I met a woman that I cannot read completely and utterly. You remain an enigma, constantly changing from day to day. And yet, despite spending my day with women who I can understand with a simple look, I desperately wished to return to your side."  
  
"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult," she said dryly, moving away slightly - though he kept one hand on her waist as she leaned to look into the pot he had been cooking with, "What were you making?"  
  
"Beef ragu. If I had more time it would have been slow cooked but, alas- I hope it is still to your tastes. As for compliment or insult, compliment always. I once told someone that I know women, nearly everything there is to know about them in fact. And that much was true until I met you. Now when you sleep, I watch you and wonder what it is about you that draws me ever closer."  
  
She glanced back at him, wincing slightly, "So I'm just a mystery to you then to crack?" she said, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice, opting instead to try and cover it up by grabbing the nearby spoon to taste the dish, licking her lips to savor the taste.   
  
"You are worried that if I figure you out, I shall leave," he said- twirling her around to face him, before lifting her up and setting her on the counter, "Of which I have no intention of. With the help of Claire I at least figured out some of the enigma that is Alice Capulet, and I still came back, did I not?"  
  
Alice snorted, handing the spoon back over to him with a wry smile, "And what exactly did you find out, so I know how badly to chastise her tomorrow?"  
  
"I know your favorite foods, you greatly enjoy beef, but dislike meatloaf. You're fond of mint, and mint chocolate is a particular favorite. Your favorite color is pink. General likes and dislikes, and while greatly appreciated, they do nothing to explain my curiosity for you," he glanced at her, thinking for a moment before continuing, "She also, unprompted mind you, mentioned your state as a fair maiden untouched by a man."  
  
Alice immediately bristled, jaw dropping, "She- WHAT?"  
  
"I swear on my honor, I did not pry nor ask about such a thing," he said idly, "Though I will admit my curiosity."  
  
"No! No I know damn well you didn't ask, that- I am going to KILL her!" Alice buried her face into her hands in an attempt to hide her burning face.  
  
"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Alice. Many have reasons for waiting, I am not built to judge."  
  
"I'm not... ashamed," she murmured into her hands, "Embarrassed? Yes. Ashamed? No. I have no particular reasoning behind it other than, 'busy' and 'haven't found the right person'. That's nothing to be ashamed of I know. But surely you can understand that it's embarrassing for you of all people for Claire to have told."  
  
"Worried I might try and seduce you?" Joe asked, smiling at her mischeviously, "Despite your every rebuff up until now?"  
  
She looked up, hands still covering her face, but her fingers spread to peek at him, "No. Well, I mean, the seduction attempts will happen regardless. I'm not worried about that. I just," she kicked her legs back and forth before shrugging, "I'm just embarrassed is all. I mean yeah sure, I could be like Claire and lose my- virginity to you... but, I- I told you, I don't want to take advantage of you. Even moreso now that I'm legally responsible for you."  
  
He turned to her, setting things down before moving in front of her, hands placed on both of her thighs as he studied her carefully, "Perhaps one day I can convince you it is not taking advantage of anything," he said softly, before moving forward, gentle lips pressing against her own lips for only a brief moment, melting against her before just as quickly moving away.  
  
Her fingers moved to touch her lips where his had been moments before, staring blankly at ahead at the fridge as he began to plate dinner, humming to himself as though nothing had transpired.  
  
"I- Joe if that was-"  
  
"It was not, and has nothing to do with my programming," he said softly, putting the plate of food in her hands, "I wanted to kiss you... so I did. Normally kissing is-"  
  
She held a hand up, "I- I don't want to know how much..."  
  
"Then you understand that it is something outside of my normal parameters," he said with his usual smile gracing his features, "If you would like, I can show you again-"  
  
"No! No, I um, I need to eat," she held up the beef ragu with a smile, hopping off the counter and moving to sit on the other side, "But um... while I do eat..." she looked up at him, "Will you tell me? Will you tell me how you ended up in Manhattan?"  
  
He looked at her, green eyes staring at her unblinking, wide and full of emotion that she could not place.  
  
Yes, he decided finally.  
  
He would tell her about David, the boy who wanted to be real. 


	8. The Story of David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter only because I wasn't really sure how I wanted to basically run through the plot of A.I lmfao. I did some of it in chunks with limited present-day interaction. I might go back and rewrite pieces of it if I'm being totally honest. But I wanted to move on from this chapter already.
> 
> I also took some uh, artistic liberties? I was rewatching the movie (my dvd came! and came with some really nice postcards images from the movies including one of my favorite images of Joe looking at the fake moon? Anyway.) and decided I'd give on of the unnamed characters a name and a purpose. And thus, the woman who challenges Dr. Hobby in the very opening of the movie is none other than Claire. I don't THINK she appears anywhere outside of that scene (I could be glossing over the scenes where Hobby's entourage speaks with him but uhhh, let's ignore that.) So again, went with some artistic liberties. YAY FANFIC. 
> 
> Also, again, Throwaway Town is a reference to one of the original stories A.I was referred too, of course.   
> anyway enjoy.

He began not with Samantha Bevins, (a subject he did not wish to relive, and he assumed correctly that it was a subject that Alice was well aware of.), but with Throwaway Town. He had run from the Shangri La motel and stumbled across the town of misfit mecha, standing upon the hill and looking down at the various misfit mecha. That was when he had first noticed David - he was not like the others, no visible damage whatsoever, simply looking around at the damaged and torn mecha that searched in vain for parts to be whole. He found it curious, as he too was not damaged, but running, running in vain from a fate he did not desire.   
  
That was when the moon rose behind him, illuminating him, and he turned to watch it- debating if it was worth to run as he heard behind him the cries of his mecha brethren.  
  
 ** _"MOON ON THE RISE-"  
_**  
It was those words that startled him out of his reverie, kicking his survival instinct into gear and he began to dart down the hillside in a desperate attempt to get away, knowing as he heard the collectors call out for any old iron that a mecha such as he would fetch a better price than the battered and torn mecha that fled into the wilderness.  
  
And he was right.  
Running was foolishness, yet he did it anyway- some part of him refusing to give up even as he felt the the magnetic pull, lifting him up into the illuminated cage and he simply gave in, hooking his feet into the cage and watching helplessly as the moon drifted over the netted mecha that the hounds had caught, bringing them up into the cage alongside him.  
  
When they arrived at the Flesh Fair, he watched as his existence, his life, was paid for in newbucks, feeling oddly smug despite the circumstances at the stack of newbucks that was exchanged for his head.   
And then he was shoved into the cage with the others, forced to watch as one by one fellow mecha were slaughtered, the smoke and debris flying into the cage beside them, the scent of oil and mechanical fluids filling the pen. He was perhaps the only one who had the capacity to smell such things, he thought, glancing about at the various decrepit and broken mecha among him. He thought back to Samantha then, the coppery smell of her blood, and decided that this was the same.  
  
The smell of oil, and melted synthetic flesh in the air was the scent of mechanical death.  
  
So he simply stood there quietly against the bars, unblinking, unable to look at any of the others, simply staring endlessly at the ground and awaited for his turn at the mercy of the orga who had breathed live into mecha.   
Until the little boy he had seen at Throwaway Town suddenly clutched at his hand, frightened and confused, but gripping his hand like none had before. He was unsure of what to do, nothing in his programming dealt with children aside from not allowing him to partake in any sort of business with them. But then the little boy spoke, "keep me safe!" and he wondered if the boy was even mecha like the rest of the them, the way he clung to Joe, warm hands holding on tightly as he cowered at his side. Unsure of what to do, he simply allowed the boy to cling to him, looking out as more mecha were ripped apart in front of them, a small spark in his synapses making him think, no child should see this.   
  
He had asked with childlike innocence why this was happening, and the others told him it was simply the way of mecha and orga. The rite of blood and electricity, which Joe thought was particularly poetic, despite the circumstances of his current fate.   
But then a man, the man who had paid a hefty sum for the entire pen of mecha showed up, encouraging this boy to come over, and Joe recognized the device in his hands, albeit malfunctioning. An X-Ray. The boy never let go of his hand as he allowed the orga to scan him, revealing he was in fact mecha, same as Joe, same as all of them, but it was his insistence that caused Joe to second guess whether or not he really was like the rest of them even in face of the truth of what he looked like on the inside.  
 _"I'm a boy. I'm David."_  
  
No mecha insisted in their humanity. To the contrary, how many times had he himself proudly boasted he was a man better than men to the women he saw? But David would have nothing of it, insisting to the orga in charge of the murderous affair that he was a boy, a boy with a mother, a boy who loved his mommy. Still, he felt some odd sort of feeling for the young mecha, who had no idea that his young life was soon to be snuffed out and when the orga discussed what was to be done with him, as the next mecha was picked to be slaughtered and David clung to him once more, near tears as he clung to Joe, he squeezed his hand gently, in a minor attempt to calm the boy down.  
  
It was at this point in his story, that he had to gently cajole Alice into eating, her dinner in front of her half eaten, fork loose in her hands.  
"Alice, please eat. If this is upsetting you too much, I will wait until you have eaten more."   
  
She shook her head, halfheartedly poking at the pasta and swallowing hard, "Sorry... it's just-" she shook her head, wiping at her eyes, "A kid... a child- I'm just, sorry, go on. A lot on my mind, and I'm... worried about where this ends up. I've a feeling. Children mecha aren't common-"  
  
"The orga men at the Flesh Fair said they have never been made."  
  
Alice shook her head again, stabbing a chunk of meat with a vicious look on her face, "Some sickos have made them before, of course they have. But for the most part, yes, they're not common. Most scientists find the act taboo... why wouldn't they? A child mecha, who would be dependent on living creatures that will one day die? But... there was one scientist and I-" she sighed, waving her fork at him, "Continue, please. I want to know, as painful as all this is."  
The two men had continued to argue before the larger one, (Alice chiming in with a quick explicitive, " _Fucking Johnson!_ "), began to drag David out from the pen, Joe along with him. Johnson had told him to let go, and Joe had tried. Though he wondered just how hard he had tried. He had told David to let him, furiously tugging at his hand to get the boy to let him go but...  
  
As they entered the ring, the sound of the ugly jeering infiltrated his ears, the harsh music offending his senses (if he was to cease functioning, could they not have chosen a more beautiful song for him to meet his end too? he wondered), he realized that his fate had become entwined with the boy and no matter how hard he pulled at his hand, it was pointless. He watched as the discarded husk of the burnt nanny bot that had offered the boy kind words was dragged away from them, feeling a dull dread settle in his fibers. The thought of his own perfect features being melted away had settled into his neural cube and he thought briefly if perhaps, staying and being arrested for murder would have been the more logical choice. But then the boy...   
  
"So you held onto him?"   
  
Joe looked away from her, staring out the window- neon lights reflected in his pale green eyes as he nodded, "I held onto his hand, and when were chained up, I kept my arms around him. He hardly understood what was going on, and while I have no programming in which to comfort children, quite the opposite, I felt it necessary to at least offer something in the moments before our inevitable end. Not all who end up at Flesh Fairs cease functioning completely. Some get away with minor to moderate injuries and can slip away. I thought perhaps, as small as he was, I could take the brunt of the damage. Perhaps he could escape."  
  
But then something had happened, the orga man who preached against the age of artificiality went too far. As drops of acid fell onto he and David, David began to plead for his life, and even Joe - who had seen the inside of David, seen the fiber, and cogs and metal that made the boy a mecha, almost believed he was in fact a real boy as he cried out to be let go.  
  
"And that's when the riot started," Alice murmured, "I remember watching the video... I'd be lying if I didn't watch it vindictively to see Johnson get a taste of his own medicine."  
  
"It was admittedly, quite thrilling to see the orga man intent on extinguishing my life and David's to be summarily socially ostracized. The man who's daughter brought David to his attention quickly freed us both... I briefly wondered if it was simply David they would let go but I think... that he knew David needed someone. That David was simply a child, and without someone to look after him, he'd end up right back at a Flesh Fair, or worse. And thus I was freed... all because David took my hand."  
  
They had disappeared back into the forest, David clinging tightly to a Teddy unit that seemed to be his only companion, but now with Joe following closely behind. Frightened by the moon, the boy seemed to zig and zag through the woods, leading to Joe asking why exactly the little boy mecha was on his own.   
  
"He said that his mommy wanted a real boy... that if he were to become a real boy, he could go back home, and this Monica would love him as she loved her real son Martin," Joe once more looked away, at this point a look of despondence appearing on his face, "Insistent that this Blue Fairy could turn him into one. At the time in the forest, I had no reason to disbelieve him, as odd as his story was. He stated this blue fairy of his was a woman, and as I know women... I agreed to help him. He did after all save my brain, I would not be here, now, were it not for him. So I took him here, to Rouge City to ask Dr. Know... and-"  
  
He explained what it was that transpired at the good doctor's, though as he reached the moment he had tried to talk sense into David he stopped, looking suddenly very much like a kicked dog.  
"I asked him... if the blue fairy was even real..." he said softly, "...and if she were, would it be possible she was some sort of virus? Some way to enslave us mecha even further? I admit-" he looked at Alice with an apologetic smile, "I said... I admitted to him that you, orga, that you hate us. That you are incapable of loving us beyond what it is we do for you. But he would not have it. He wholeheartedly believed this Monica would love him- that she did love him. He was so... single-minded, I could almost believe it for a second. But was it love? I could not tell... I only know the poetic love that I give to my clients for but a brief moment. But... I wanted to help him. To take care of him. I offered such a thing, but he rebuffed me wholeheartedly in his pursuit of his mother's love."  
  
Alice took a moment, biting her lip, chewing on it instead of her food as she tapped her fork against her plate, "It wasn't, Joe. It wasn't love... and I feel like I know why you went to Manhattan now. You mentioned an Allen Hobby. I know him. Not personally. I know of him, and his work," her fork clattered to her plate as she pulled up a holoscreen, "He's a mecha scientist... brilliant but I've never liked him. The way he speaks, he acts like he's some sort of father or god to the mecha he creates. Claire and I found some patents but we didn't- we didn't think he'd actually go through with it. He made a speech about a year ago, Claire managed to sneak in on some fake credentials... I would have gone but well, people tend to know who I am because of my-" she paused, giving finger quotes, "Radical" ideas. But Claire actually challenged him on it... asking how it would be possible for humans to love a mecha if we were to program them to love us. If it was possible in this day and age for orga to do so."  
  
Alice stopped, elbows on the counter and fingers running through her hair as she shook her head, suddenly becoming choked up, "A moral question, of course. And you know what he said? 'Didn't God create Adam to love him'? He wanted to play God and David was the victim of this fantasy..."  
  
"...It wasn't love, Joe. It was obsession. Dr Allen Hobby believed he could program love into mechas, but I knew- I knew damnit, I knew all it would amount to was lines of code amounting to obsession. That poor boy..." she looked at him, and he was struck by how she had begun to cry, eyes rimmed with red, "All he wanted was that woman to love him, she must have imprinted on him, Claire and I-I read about it in the pamphlets and shit she was given at that stupid egotistical speech. We thought he wouldn't get the funding, but of course he fucking did in this day and age! And whoever this Monica was... s-she imprinted on him, then left him in the woods like some dog you can just a-abandon. All David knew was that his mommy abandoned him, that's all his programming would _allow!_ S-She could have brought him in for a diagnostic if there were issues! Figured out where the disconnect was happening, done _something!_ She was his mother, she had another child so she knows, she had to have known what a love of a child means!"   
  
He reached out to brush aside her hair, finger tips attempting to wipe away at her tears as quickly as they fell.  
 _Oh David, if only you had come with me, perhaps this woman would have been a better mother._ The thought bubbled up through his programming as he slid off his chair, enveloping the crying woman into his arms. It was an odd thought, considering he had just spoken of the hatred orga held for mecha-kind, but it was a thought he felt logical. No one cried over David like this, he believed. Perhaps Monica had cried when she had left him alone, never to be seen by her again, but he felt if she had, it was selfish and self-serving. She wasn't crying for David. She was crying out of guilt, knowing what she was doing was wrong.   
  
He hoped the guilt stayed with her for the entirety of her short organic life.  
  
"I'm sorry," Alice said softly, wiping at her face, voice still thick with emotion, "I just- there's a reason mecha children aren't created. It's because of this. They're not toys! David went to the end of the world to find a way to get his- his mother to love him. And he was simply a test, a prototype-" she slammed her fist down on the counter, rattling the plate as she fell forward, sobbing, "Hobby probably d-destroyed him after poking and prodding at his brain. Just a little boy!"  
  
"Actually..." Joe gently moved to pick her up, and she clung to him tightly as he moved them to the couch, wiping away wet strands of hair that clung to her face, "David's story did not end there."  
He went on to explain David's reaction upon seeing the rest of his line, how the young boy became enraged at the sight of the others - a sight for most mecha that was commonplace but ignited in the young boy a rage that frightened even Joe, leading him to flee the office and back to the police amphibicopter as David began to destroy his other self. He barely even realized he was still holding onto the Teddy unit that had undying loyalty to the boy.   
  
Teddy had insisted they go back, to go back to David, repeating itself over and over again and as a compromise, Joe piloted the amphibicopter to just outside of the Cybertronics building, hovering, watching, waiting.   
Part of it had been at the insistence of the supertoy who remained steadfastly devoted to the young mecha child...  
  
But he would be lying if he said he hadn't felt the same way despite the sheer fear he had felt from the rage emanating from the boy inside the Cybertronics building. So he watched, waited, knowing the longer he did, the quicker it was likely he himself would be caught.   
  
He still waited.  
  
Before long, David appeared - not behind the windows of the building, but clamoring out to sit on the ledge, despondency clearly written on his face - a face devoid of any feeling but utter despair at existence itself Joe sat in the cockpit of the copter, unable to move forward... until it was almost too late- watching as the boy simply fell forward and allowed gravity to do the rest.  
  
(" _He tried to... to commit **suicide**?"_ This part had illicited new tears from Alice, curling herself up against Joe as she tried to calm herself, " _That poor boy..._ ")  
He had moved then, without needing the prodding of Teddy- diving down into the depths of sunken city to try and find him. He wondered if this would be in vain, and part of his processing screamed at him that this was illogical, absurd and to move back to the surface. But then Teddy spotted the boy, sitting on the bottom of the ocean, still and looking straight ahead- not even struggling as Joe used the amphibicopter's claw to grab him before pulling them to the surface again.  
David was near euphoric when Joe came out of the amphibicopter, wiping away at the salt water on the boys skin, excitedly exclaiming he had found where she lived. He had found his blue fairy and she awaited him in the depths of Manhattan, that they had to go- go now so she could grant his wish.   
  
"Alas, that is when the tale picks up where you know it. I was picked up by the magnetic pull of the police that were chasing after me. I said my goodbyes to David, and in an attempt to allow him to achieve his dreams, or perhaps... keep him from the orga that tormented him, pushed the submerge button as I was lifted up. Hours later, I would be in an interrogation room, unaware that you were to be the second person to save my brain in forty-eight hours."   
  
"So... he's just... somewhere below the depths of Manhattan?" Alice said quietly, "All alone?"  
  
"He has Teddy with him... but... yes, though I-"  
  
Alice looked at him curiously as he stopped, "Though you what?  
  
"...I hope his wish came true," he said after a brief pause, "I hope he became a real boy and garnered the love he so heavily desired."  
  
"A happy ending..." Alice murmured, head resting gently against his chest, "That would be nice."  
  
"I realize the possibility of this occuring is next to none, and yet... I saw how badly he suffered, as you said - merely a child. He did not understand what happened to him. He simply wished for what all orga wish... to love and be loved in return. I could not understand it, but I wanted him to be happy. He was... unique to mecha. Perhaps more orga than mecha. I do not know."  
  
Alice was silent, hazel eyes downcast, fingers fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt as she mulled over his words before relaxing in his arms, "Joe. I think... you were too. Maybe even still are," she said softly, "You went beyond the boundaries of your chip, what you were programmed to do. You helped a little boy not because lines of code dictated that you should but because you wanted too."  
  
Joe looked at her, considering this sudden information that he had not actually thought of. It was true what she spoke of, he had helped David because he wanted too, hadn't he? David had helped him, and while at first he simply wish to repay that debt - when he had offered to let David stay with him in Rouge, it had been an honest attempt to take care of the boy.  
  
The thought unsettled him slightly, thinking back on it. He had nothing to compare the feelings too and that left him with an odd sense of purpose in his core.   
"Well, as I have always said. I am a man better than man could ever be," he remarked smartly, giving her a cheeky smile and hugging her close, "If only you would be so kind to allow me to show you firsthand."  
  
She flushed, hardly noticing that he had purposely changed the subject, smacking him lightly on the chest, "Down, tiger," she said laughing before turning serious once again, "Look, I um... I know this was all pretty hard for you to relive. How about we clean up and... I can get to bed."  
  
Joe nodded slowly, "I would be happy to hold you closely tonight."  
  
She tilted her head, wondering if this had become a source of comfort for the lover-mecha- smiling at him gently, finger tips brushing his cheek, "Okay," she nodded, "I wasn't going to say you couldn't, you know that right? I think after tonight's topic, I could use the comfort myself."  
  
"...You were quite distressed at little David's plight," Joe leaned into her touch moving to kiss her fingertips, "I am glad at least, there is one orga that seemed to care for him, unselfishly even if he is unable to return such affection."  
  
"Still Joe, don't go thinking all orga are like me. You weren't entirely wrong when you spoke to David," Alice said, standing up to grab her dishes, "Mankind DOES love mecha for what it you do for us. It's an unfortunate fact, but fact it is. One day I hope to change it, but until then... keep the distrust. It'll keep you safe."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
She glanced back at him and shrugged slightly, "I won't tell you what to do Joe," she said quietly, "You know that. I hope you can trust me... nothing I've done or said has been malicious or underhanded. I really do like you, and I really do want to just help you. I won't lie and say that I was... really happy that you came back tonight though. Maybe that's selfish of me... though Claire would likely tell me to shut up and just enjoy it."  
  
Joe smiled as he stood up, taking the dishes from her hands and kissing her forehead gently, "Would it work if I were the one telling you to be selfish?"   
  
"...No, probably not. Just something I need to work on I guess," Alice replied with a sigh, "And hey- I was going to take care of those!"  
  
"You need to go wash your face and put on your pajamas. I can handle putting the food away and the dishes in the washer. I'll be in the bedroom soon."  
  
Alice grumbled at him briefly, lips jutting out in a pout, arms crossed, "Fine. Oh- damn! I forgot- because of everything... I actually have some good news. Well, hopefully it'll be good news, he's such a slippery asshole," she glanced at him with a smile, "We just had a new case fall into our lap. The man who captured you? Johnson-Johnson? It seems he's actually lost it now. While irritatingly right now it seems like it'll be for just destruction of property, Lola and Ricky are heading out to New Jersey to interview victims... he's been killing mecha. Morbid, I know but-"  
  
Alice fidgeted with her fingers, biting her lip before speaking again, "I have a good feeling. A really good feeling that this might be the one. That he's gone too far and I can finally put his ass in jail where he belongs. I um... just thought you might like to know. I'll do everything I can, Joe. I promise."  
  
Joe smiled at her, green eyes full of sudden, unwavering affection, "I know you will Alice. There is no orga in this world I trust more than you. None are more caring or as capable as you."  
  
She smiled back at him shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before nodding, "I'll tell you more details tomorrow morning... um- see you in bed, okay?"  
  
She disappeared down the hallway before he could reply, leaving him to look down the dark hallway she had ventured down- listening to the water running as she began to prepare for bed. Truthfully, though he did not sleep, he somehow felt exhausted after telling her about David.  
  
And somehow.  
  
Somewhere inside him an ache stirred within his being at remembering just how desperately David wished to be love, soothed only by the knowledge of Alice's happiness at seeing Joe at home, awaiting her return. 


	9. Selfish Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h-hi  
> thank you all for the nice comments and kudos. the comments are truly heart warming and make me want to finish this for you all. <3 i appreciate every single one. and i do have a full plan for how this will end so don't worry. it's just a matter of writing it out. but I do have an outline of how it will end! and we're a bit of a ways off still.  
> sorry i disappeared for a bit, i do intend on finishing this. just lost some steam  
> but extra long chapter? you betcha! i hope you enjoy!

Three weeks had passed, and Alice and Joe had settled into perhaps what some would consider an odd or unconventional routine for a lover mecha and lawyer. Each morning when Alice would wake up, and go to take her shower - Joe would move to the kitchen to begin breakfast and coffee, waiting for her patiently and looking through his e-mails that he been set up for his website, preparing for his own day. Truthfully, while he still enjoyed the thrill of walking through the streets of Rouge for potential clients, he had to admit it was enjoyable to be in charge of his own clientele and pick and choose who he wished to see. And even with his own website, he still often found himself outside his favorite spots - finding new woman who had come to Rouge City to soothe some inner ache within them.

After Alice would eat breakfast, Claire would often arrive to go to the office with her. Occasionally Joe would accompany them, other times they would part halfway, Joe giving Alice a small peck on the forehead before smoothly walking away - a classic song playing from him as his feet danced on the walkways.

Around nine p.m, Alice would eventually get a text from him - asking if she was staying late or not. Depending on the time she'd give him, she never failed to come outside the office with Claire to find the familiar black-haired mecha whistling just outside the doorway, waiting for her to come out. She would wave goodbye to Claire, and Joe would take her arm and they would walk home together.

Never did he get distracted, rather the opposite, keeping her close to his side, quickly dancing her out of the way of those in Rouge who did not care to watch where they were going - picking her up carefully to avoid puddles. On the days it rained, he'd keep her close against him, warming up his body as they walked slowly through the streets huddled under an umbrella, thankful that Alice's office was not far from where she lived.

At home, they would cook dinner together - a far cry from the nights she had often spent simply ordering in for efficiency, and she found herself amazed at how quickly Joe had learned new recipes. Of course she knew he had the capability to cook, he had explained to her the many variety of clients he had held - including those who wanted to play pretend marriage. In the back of her mind she wondered if that's what he was doing with her... and had in fact braved the anxiety to ask him to which he gave her an odd look before shaking his head.

"You haven't paid me Alice. Quite the contrary, and if I am honest, I find it refreshing to simply enjoy doing a task just because... that is not something I think I would have ever done before having met you. Though I admit, I do enjoy seeing you eat what it is we cook up together."

She decided that was a good enough answer, at the very least... he did seem to enjoy cooking - going out of his way to find new recipes for them to cook up together, the joy that would spread on his face when he picked a winner for her.

After dinner, she'd curl up on the couch with him, putting on a variety of old movies for him to watch while she poured over casework and files on her small holoscreen. They would sit in a comfortable silence, Joe gently petting her hair whenever she'd get disgruntled at something she had to view or deal with him, laughing gently at when she'd fidget in annoyance.

He enjoyed placing the music he played to the movies they came from, storing in his brain the dances moves to emulate later for her as she got the bed ready for them, watching her laugh as she shook out the blanket, catching glimpses of her smile.

Unconventional and to some, perhaps - bizarre? Yes. But both had come to accept the arrangement quietly and without a word spoken to one another about it.

And so the weeks passed.

\----

Claire peeked her head inside Alice's office, before waving a hand, "So, good news, well actually really great news, and some bad news. Well, not bad news. I mean no, it is bad news, but it's more just really annoying news."

Alice glanced over, idly nibbling on her pen before setting it down and gesturing for the other woman to come in, "Uh, bit of a weird way to come in, but hit me with the news. Good and bad."

Claire slid into the office, making sure the door was shut tight before moving over to the desk and swiping away what Alice had been working on in her screen, smiling at her, "Hope you saved. Anyway, Rick and Lola are back with their reports. You were right on the money, there are dozens upon dozens of victims of Johnson's rage. And even more - you were also right about him targeting humanoid mecha specifically. Most of the victims were mechas from families. Serving mechas, nanny mechas, anything with a face that was adored and loved by it's family caught the wrong end of Johnson," she flipped her hand up, bringing up the evidence collected by their colleagues, "Sorry, I know you're not going to like looking at this. Anyway, out of these... god, so many, there's a good chunk who are willing to join the case. AND, get this- the neural cubes? You know, a mecha's brain that records everything, and anything? The idiot did nothing to them. There were maybe one or two who were damaged from blunt force damage, but nothing a tech couldn't fix potentially."

Alice flipped through the images, swiping up with her hand and wincing at the desecrated corpses of various mecha, glancing over at Claire from the corner of her eyes at what she said, "So... there's hard evidence of this being Johnson then?" she asked, "Like, irrefutable evidence, VIDEO evidence of it being him? Multiple video evidence?"

Claire gave her a wicked smirk, leaning in close across the desk, "...Sweetheart, he's seasoned himself on a platter and handed himself over to us."

Alice swiped down on the screen to close the windows before letting out a laugh, covering her face with her hands as she leaned back in her chair, "Oh my god. We've spent YEARS, literal YEARS trying to get this man, and he just... he just does this!" she brought her hands down across her face before shaking her head, "Christ. This is amazing news. I'm not sure how the bad news can outweigh this, Claire. I mean, there's no way we won't get a conviction."

Claire stopped her laughter, clearing her throat - face taking on an uneasy look as she crossed her legs, propping her arm on them, chin in the palm of her hand as she looked out the window, "Yeah so. Apparently word got out that a case is being prepared against him..."

"Okay? Not the greatest thing in the world, bit annoying, but again - with this sort of evidence...-"

"He's already got a lawyer. One that reached out to him specifically," Claire glanced over at Alice with a sigh, "Right, no other way to put it than simply. The lawyer representing him is Roger."

"Oh you've GOT to be fucking kidding me!" Alice shoved herself out of her chair, beginning to pace back and forth behind her desk, "He reached OUT to Johnson himself? Are you serious?!"

"Dead serious, I'm sorry hun. Trust me, I heard the good news and was estactic to tell you until I learned I had to tell you this."

Alice leaned against the window, watching the passerbys as she chewed on her thumb, shaking her head, "It doesn't matter. He's doing this to spite me, he has to know there's no way he'll win this case, so it's clearly just him being an asshole about how everything ended," she glanced at Claire, fury rising to her eyes, "I'm not giving this case up."

Claire leaned back in her chair, smiling at her, "Wasn't going to ask you too. I know better than that, and I don't want to have a book thrown at me. But uh..." she paused, mulling over how to phrase next what she had to say, "Mmm... before things heat up, have you considered uh- your safety? And more bluntly... Joe's safety?"

Alice glanced over at her, "I've got plenty of security-"

"This case is going to be dicey and you know it. And while I know you being shanked would make you a martyr, I'd rather not have to make a trip to the hospital with my bloodied best friend."

"Alright, alright... I'll call in more security. But with Joe-"

"Alice, you've at least got to give him a choice. I know what you're going to say - 'I can't fooorce him! It might mess with his work!' and I'm gonna stop you right there because lover mecha are one of the few mecha who actually ever get the luxury of security. They have a high risk business, and most companies, Joe's prior agency not included, want to make sure their, for lack of a better word sorry, merchandise is kept in good condition. It's not unheard of. Secondly, we know Joe was the mecha that escaped with that kid. The specific kid that started Johnson's rampage. And I highly doubt Roger will keep it a secret from his client should he find out, which it might come out. And if that happens, you not at least giving him the option may very well sign his death warrant."

Alice scrunched her face up, glaring at Claire before sighing, "You're right, you're right even though I don't want you to be. I'll bring it up. I have to speak with him anyway."

"About?" Claire's eyebrows perked up as she smirked at her friend, "Hmm? Do share with the class, Alice."

"Oh come off it, Claire. Nothing salacious. Just that with the case about to be put together, I'll likely be spending late nights here at the office, possibly sleeping here. If that's the case, well I- I don't want him to spend time waiting for me to come out when he could be working."

"Ahh..." Claire nodded thoughtfully, "I suppose that is fair, though I wonder how he'll take the news if I'm honest."

Alice glanced at her, confusion written over her face, "What do you mean how will he take it? He's always understanding... almost too understanding if I'm honest."

"Mm, yeah I know- it's just, I've seen how happy he gets every night when you walk out of the office," Claire shrugged as she stood up, offering her friend a bemused look, "I... just wonder if he'll show how upset he'll be that your little domestic routine will be disrupted is all."

Alice scoffed lightly at that, "Oh come on, Claire! Domestic routine- really? He'll be fine-" she paused, chewing on the inside of her bottom lip before pointing a pen at her friend, "Really, he'll be fine. Don't make me second guess myself, jesus!"

"I'm not, I'm simply pointing out that despite the fact Joe isn't anything like Hobby's child mechas, he has, in some ways- imprinted on *you*. You can't deny that, hun. He's grown attached to you, somehow. Probably one of the first mechas to experience this sort of human attachment without the programming to make him feel that way. I'm not saying he's going to lose his shit, of course he'll understand and tell you to do what you need to do. But disappointment? Mark my words, Allie dear. I think you'll have a very disappointed mecha on your hands."

With that, Claire wiggled her fingers in goodbye, "I'll leave you so you can take a more in depth look at all the evidence Rick and Lola managed to scoop up. I'm going to go finish scheduling things for the original family who'll be coming up to give you their personal story. Hotel arrangements and all that."

The door shut behind her, leaving Alice alone to put her reddened face in her hands as she groaned into her palms. She didn't really think Joe would express disappointment, did she? It was going to be a disruption to the comfortable schedule they had put together, sure- and she'd be lying if she said she herself wouldn't be a bit disappointed that their nights together were to be replaced with long nights at the office but...

"No... he'll be fine-" she muttered quietly, sitting up straight and letting out a low breath, "He'll relish the time to work more...or something- don't- she's just teasing you..."

But what if Claire was right? If he expressed disappointment? Was there a part of her that quietly wanted him to show such an emotion? Would it be so bad? There was a small part of her that she found did want this to be true - not begging on his knees disappointment - just a small sign of him desiring something selfishly for himself. As the thought crept up, she felt her skin prickle, cheeks turning red again as she tried in vain to distract herself by flipping through the evidence - trying to find a video of a family interview to focus on to get rid of the guilt that settled in her stomach at such a thought. Sure, she wanted him to be more selfish- to want for himself as any orga could - but want her specifically? That was her own human selfishness at play and it made her stomach churn.

She sighed, hitting a button to play a video and leaned back against her chair as the video popped up of a family sitting on a couch as they began to detail what had happened to their nanny mecha by the name of Evelyn.

=====

At nine p.m sharp, she had packed her things up, turning the lights out in the office and stepping out. She had sent the rest of the staff home, Claire included, saying to rest up as they would be taking on long nights soon enough - which while true, was also in part due to not wanting Claire to make any offhanded remarks to Joe as they left.

He was waiting for her as always just outside the door, leaning against the wall of her law office, looking as if he had always been there - a living statue that only came to life when she came out of the doors.

"Alice, my dear-" he extended his arm to her, a smile crossing his face the moment she came out, "Just you tonight? Where is everyone else? I was going to ask Rick if his dancing has improved at all, he asked for my advice as he was wanting to take his lady out for a night. I was hoping my tips helped."

Alice gave him a small smile, "I'm sure they did, knowing your dance prowess. But uh, no- I sent everyone home early. N-Nothing serious!" she said quickly, noting the brief confusion and- was that worry? cross Joe's face as they began to walk towards home, "It's just um, well, we'll be starting to build our case against Johnson soon and um- well it's actually, I need to talk to you about this too, but can it wait until we get home?"

Joe nodded easily, laughing a little, "But of course. Rouge has eyes and ears everywhere, I would not dream to accidentally have you overheard and your case ruined. We can wait until we are home."

"Mmm, well, people already know we're building a case," she said grumpily, clinging to his arm to avoid bumping into a drunk couple- his arm wrapping around her shoulder protectively, "Turns out the bastard's already got a lawyer on retainer."

Perfect eyebrows perked up in interest and confusion, "Is that so?"

Alice looked up at him unhappily before looking back down at the ground where Rouge City's neon lights reflected back up at her face, shrouding her expression in shades of blue and purple, "Yeah. It's Roger."

"Ah. You think it has something to do with the way you unceremoniously rejected him?" His grip had become tighter on her, his normally gentle expression set with a stony undecipherable one.

"Mmm, likely-" she paused, glancing up at him, "Hey, it'll be okay. In the courtroom, he doesn't stand a chance, even if we didn't have the mounds of evidence against Johnson that we do have. He'll regret taking on the case, he's just pissy. An unfortunate trait of many an orga man."

"Still. He has likely made the same connection you did, noting me as the mecha that escaped with David at the Flesh Fair that led to Johnson's downfall," Joe looked at her carefully, stopping just as they came up to the apartment building, turning so she'd face him, hands gripping her shoulders firmly, "This is likely incredibly personal for him, Alice. Please tell me you are taking precautions."

She sighed, laughing slightly as she nodded, "Claire's already lectured me on upping my security, Joe. It's one of the things I have to talk to you about," she looked up at him, blinking in surprise at how stern his face was set- though he relaxed slightly at her words, grip loosening.

"Right. My apologies," he murmured as they entered the building, giving waves to Norman before getting into the elevator, "I just feel partially responsible, he has already hurt you once just by going out to dinner with me. I worry he may play dirty, and I fear you feeling guilty should that happen if it were to impact the case outcome, or worse - he may end up physically hurting you to stop the case."

"Joe, shouldn't you be worried about yourself?" she huffed, pushing the button to her floor before crossing her arms and giving him a stern look of her own, "You think he wouldn't tell Johnson who you are? The Johnson who's gone insane and is killing mechas, brutally? Look, I don't know what's going on in his mind right now, but I think the most likely scenario, if anything were to happen that is, is that he'll set Johnson after you for revenge on both of us."

"What do you mean both of us?"

She flushed at that as the elevator dinged, opening the doors in which she quickly rushed out of to try and hide her reddening cheeks, "It's just- he's obviously, um, jealous of your- relat- friendship with me, so you know. He knows I would be upset if something were to happen to you," she said as she quickly slid her thumbprint over the keypad to the apartment, "That's all!"

He smirked as he slid in after her, shutting the door behind them as he helped her with her things, "Is that so? You would be upset?"

She shot him a glare as she set her briefcase on the breakfast nook, "Of course I would Joe," she sighed as she slid into a seat, watching him for a moment as he went into the kitchen to begin making dinner, "That's why... Claire suggested I get you some security as well. I-I won't force you, I don't know how much it would impact your work, and ultimately it's your decision but.." she took a deep breath, hiding behind her hands again, "While I don't want to intrude on your personal business, it would make me... infinitely... more relaxed to know you were being looked after. A-And my security team is excellent! So you wouldn't even know they're there and-"

He cut her off by holding his hand up with a smile, "Alice, I am perfectly fine with it. I am not exactly eager to come face to face with that man again myself, and if it eases your mind, then I am all for it. Make the arrangements."

Alice relaxed at that, bringing her hands down to her lap, fidgeting slightly before giving him a small smile, "Thank you. I'll make the arrangements and introduce you to the security team when it's handled so you know who they are."

He nodded, turning back to what he was doing before briefly glancing back, "Anything else about the case you wished to talk about? It seemed like there was more."

She swallowed nervously, clearing her voice as she pulled out her laptop, opening it up to hide her face and attempted to speak as casually as she could despite Claire's words echoing in her mind, "I um, yeah- so... like I said, there's mounds of evidence against Johnson, it's like he's hand delivered himself to us. There's more than enough people for a class-action, though I'm going to comb over all the evidence and see if- if we can't get him for something more. B-But um, so- the thing is..."

"Alice are you stalling?" His voice startled her, as green eyes were suddenly peering at her over the top of her screen, "You seem to be stalling judging by the fact you keep stuttering and you are hiding behind your laptop. You know I will not be angry, whatever it is you have to say."

Dammit Claire, worked me up for absolutely nothing! Alice cleared her throat, smiling at him, corners of her lips twitching with nerves before she let out a breath and looked at him evenly, "It's just, I'll be working late nights- and by late nights, I mean, I'll likely be sleeping at the office more often than not. I um, I'll likely be scarce around the apartment except to grab changes of clothes, and... stuff like... like that..." she trailed off as Joe stepped back, his expression unreadable for a moment as he processed her words.

"So I should not... wait for you then."

Even she could not deny the disappointment in his words, it was clear that he struggled to even say them, let alone in his normal genial manner.

"W-Well, I can still text you when I need to drop by the apartment to pick things up.. but... Claire and I will likely be living off a diet of take-out while we- we work on the case..." she felt the words die in her throat as she looked at Joe- his features becoming crestfallen as he turned away to busy himself at the stove.

"I understand," his voice was quiet, "It is an important case, and I would rather you focus your attention on it wholeheartedly and bring Johnson to justice. The sooner you do that, the sooner you can come home, right?" he asked, turning around with a drink for her- an odd, strained smile on his face.

"I-" she took the cup hesitantly, but set it down with taking a drink, pushing her laptop aside to look at him, "Joe, are you alright? You're not mad are you? Or upset? Y-You can use the extra time work... not that I- I mean, I'll-"

He took a moment, staring at the glass he had handed her before looking back at her, "Not mad, no."

She fidgeted for a moment in the chair before speaking, "Not mad but, you... you seem to be upset."

He shook his head again, "No. Not upset. I just..." he smiled at her, but it was an odd, queer smile that didn't reach his eyes, "I don't... know what it is."

At this, he trailed off, looking despondently at the glass he had given her again, then back to her, "Are you not thirsty?"

Alice blinked at this, glancing at the drink before taking it and quickly sipping from it, "Joe, I'm really sorry if this is... um," she silently cursed Claire in her head, "Disappointing... I didn't mean to disappoint you... I didn't even think it would- really... I just... thought you might like... the extra time to work..."

"Did I do or say something to indicate that?" His tone wasn't accusing, just a sad curiosity as he looked at her, pale green eyes seeming to plead with her, "I... enjoy our evenings together. As odd as that may seem. Is it odd? I confess, I... am at a loss... as to what it is I am feeling right now."

"No! No, I- I mean- you never- I know you like them, and I do too! I- to be honest, I'm not looking forward to taking naps on my cot in my office as much as I'm looking forward to putting the case together. I just, um- I guess I-" she brought her hands up to her brow, "I'm sorry Joe, I really am... I didn't think you'd get upset. But it seems you are."

"Am I?" he paused, thinking the word over in his head - was he upset? He knew what upset was, he could see clearly that his inability to express his thoughts to Alice at this moment was upsetting her, he could detect the shift in her tone that indicated she might begin to tear up soon, upset that she had... disappointed him? Upset him? What did he have to be upset about? She was right, the time could be spent working, and working equaled money that he could then spend on her, perhaps he could cajole her into another date- buying her a new dress to insist she wear, teasing her by saying she owed him.

He thought back to the night of that first date, when he had begun to turn around to entice a potential client before he heard Alice's voice ring out, turning to see her face, crestfallen but accepting. The way she had offered to postpone their outing so he could go out and work Rouge, but in a resigned manner. He knew that that was disappointment. Was that was stirring in his wires and synapses at this moment?

"I am... not upset," he finally said, moving from the kitchen to sit beside her, gently pulling her hands from her face, "I am simply... disappointed that the nights that once belonged to us alone, will be put on temporarily hold... but I will manage, so long as you do not turn into a complete recluse. I can at least visit, right?"

She looked up at him, and he noticed that he had been correct- her eyes were red and she had clearly been holding back tears, "Of course! I just, it'll be boring and... I just thought, you might want to spend the time being more productive but if you want to visit, of course you can!"

He smiled then, and she felt her shoulders relax at seeing it - a much more relaxed smile that wasn't forced and mechanical - but aren't all his smiles mechanical? Why is this one different? she thought dizzily - as he reached over to pat her hair, "Then that is fine. I know this is important. As long as my visiting doesn't bother you, then I will be alright. I suppose it shall be me finding solace in the women who require my services while we must be apart."

She flushed at that, ducking out from his hand, "Joe! When you say it like that-"

He laughed, standing up and heading back to the kitchen, "I am only teasing, Alice. I wanted to see how you would react, and I must say, quite satisfactorily."

"You can be such a brat these days," she murmured, pulling her laptop back over in front of herself, "Not that I mind, but jeez... you really like teasing me."

Alice blinked as the laptop was unceremoniously shut in front of her, Joe's hand planted firmly on the top of it, a plate perfectly held in his other hand, "I do enjoy teasing you, you turn the most delicious shade of red when you do. But Alice, if this may be the last night I have all to myself, shall we both agree to not focus on work tonight? At least for dinner?"

She took a moment, glancing down at the hand on her laptop before looking back to him with a gentle smile, holding her hands out for the dinner he had made, "Okay. No work, or work talk tonight," she said as he handed her the plate, "Promise. We can watch a movie or something."

Joe came out from behind the counter with his customary gait, smiling at her and holding out his hand to help her down from the stool, "Excellent," he paused for a moment, smile faltering briefly, "I apologize if I was r-"

Alice quickly shook her head, putting a finger up to his lips, "Do NOT apologize, Joe. It's..." she took a moment to try and formulate her thoughts without revealing her own, admittedly, selfish desires, "It's okay to want something... or to act selfishly occasionally. It's part of the human condition-"

"I am not orga, Alice," he interrupted, before she quickly did the same to him, shaking her head furiously.

"So what?! So what if you're not, Joe?! You've become more orga than most men I've ever met in the short span of time we've spent together. And you _deserve_ to feel things! You deserve to feel selfish, happy, disappointed, and you can express those thoughts to me!" She was trembling slightly and instinct kicked in, and he moved forward, gently brushing his fingertips across her cheeks as he noted hot tears spilling down her face - why oh why did his Alice always become so furious on his behalf? His Alice? That thought was new - _his_ Alice. Yes, he liked the sound of that, just as he had - though he'd never admit it to the woman herself - being called her Joe. 

"I apologize for making you upset at least, and you are, and you cannot tell me to revoke that apology. A gentleman always apologizes for upsetting his lady."

She blinked up at him dumbly, before laughing slightly, "His lady?"

"I fear I have come to view you as mine - selfishly, as you put it-" Clear green eyes studied her carefully, "If you wish for me to be selfish, is that not a good place to start? Wanting and desiring you?"

"Joe I-"

He leaned forward, cutting her off by pressing his lips to the corners of hers, a chaste soft promise before pulling away, "You work on your case against Johnson. I shall work on becoming... what it is you believe me to be. I do feel something, Alice. I do not know what, I fear I've not the words to express the way I feel, only that you are the first I have ever truly looked forward to seeing, feeling and being with," he smiled gently, brushing her blonde hair away from her face, "Now come, you eat, and then we'll have an early night. You said it yourself, you've long nights ahead of you, so you must get your sleep while you can."

And with that he turned away to grab her food, leaving Alice to dumbly stare after him in shock, fingertips touching where he had lightly kissed her. Had Claire been right? Had he imprinted on her in some new way that mecha had never before done? 

More importantly, why did it fill her with such satisfying happiness that it was she that he wanted? Not his myriad of clients, but her? 

Later that night as she lay curled up in bed with him, she allowed herself on small selfish orga wish of her own - one which he obliged her back. 

A soft gentle kiss on the lips before falling into the depths of sleep. 


End file.
